Le secret de Nagini
by Linmeihua
Summary: Et si Nagini n'était pas seulement un serpent maléfique, mais une ancienne élève victime d'un sort de Voldemort... Et si elle sauvait la vie à Rogue avant que celui-ci ne meurt... Si elle était celle qui lui ferait découvrir l'amour...
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Chapitre 1 : Prologue

**Bonjour à tous, voici ma première fan-fiction. J'ai effectué quelques modifications sur mes deux premiers chapitres grâce aux judicieuses remarques d'A.. Je remercie aussi Havatselete, j'espère que la suite te plait toujours. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions, de ce que je pourrai améliorer…**

**Je précise que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de J-K Rowling. **

**Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !**

" _"Look...at...me..." he whispered. The green eyes found the black, but after a second, something in the depths of the dark pair seemed to vanish, leaving them fixed, blank, and empty. The hand holding Harry thudded to the floor, and Snape moved no more."_

Harry Potter et ses deux amis quittèrent la pièce emplis d'émotions diverses après un dernier regard pour leur défunt professeur avant de retourner sur les lieux où se déroulait la bataille. Il est dur de dire adieu à une personne détestée à l'instant où l'on comprend ses vraies motivations et la pureté de son cœur. Malheureusement pour Potter il était désormais trop tard pour faire marche arrière.

Quelques instants plus tard, Neville avait réussi à abattre un certain serpent, le dernier Horcruxe de Voldemort, responsable de la mort de Severus Rogue et répondant au nom de Nagini.

Mais du serpent ou du professeur, et ce malgré les apparences, aucun des deux n'était mort pour le moment.

Au milieu de ses visions ensanglantées, le professeur déchut reprit soudainement conscience. Il crut apercevoir la silhouette vaguement familière d'une jeune fille blonde aux grands yeux verts s'approcher de lui, une baguette en or et en argent à la main qui murmurait doucement des incantations magiques à son égard. Il sentit une douce chaleur se répandre dans tout son corps. Avant de replonger dans le coma, il entendit distinctivement une dernière phrase : « Pardonnes moi Severus ».

Il se réveilla deux semaines plus tard dans l'hôpital de Sainte-Mangouste, le corps emprisonné dans de nombreux bandages encore ensanglantés pour la plupart. Deux mages qui s'affairaient autour de lui poussèrent de concert un soupir de soulagement.

« Heureux de vous voir de retour à la vie professeur. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

-J'ai connu pire…, articula difficilement Severus Rogue, un désagréable gout pâteux dans la bouche.

-On peut dire que vous avez eu de la chance. Vous pourrez retourner enseigner à Poudlard pour la rentrée.

-Mais comment ai-je atterri ici…

-Quelqu'un vous a fait transplaner directement depuis Poudlard jusqu'ici. Peut-être un élève pas trop rancunier et en plus doué de connaissances en sortilèges de guérison assez poussés…, » dit le mage le plus âgé en plaisantant. En effet, le professeur n'avait pas volé sa réputation de « chauve-souris des cachots », et était bien connu dans le monde de la magie non seulement comme l'un des meilleurs maîtres de potions mais aussi comme la terreur de ses élèves.

Severus Rogue se souvenait vaguement d'avoir aperçu quelqu'un avant de sombrer dans le coma, mais il était incapable d'identifier la personne et la nature de cette vision : était-ce un délire du à la souffrance, un rêve ou la réalité ? La silhouette qu'il avait vue ne lui était pas inconnue. Revenant à des préoccupations plus urgentes, il demanda aux mages ce qu'il s'était passé à Poudlard en son absence. Le plus jeune mage, une femme, lui expliqua la suite des événements et comment Voldemort avait finalement été vaincu. Elle ajouta qu'il avait besoin de repos. Rogue, qui détestait recevoir des ordres ou des conseils, rechigna un instant, avant de finalement sombrer dans un sommeil réparateur.

En effet il fut remis sur pieds à temps pour la rentrée des classes. A Poudlard où tout le monde le croyait mort, quelle ne fut pas la surprise des étudiants comme des professeurs de voir arriver dans la cour du château un homme d'une trentaine d'année aux cheveux noirs, grand et mince et à la cape noire flottant derrière lui, arborant un air hautain et désagréable. Beaucoup se retournèrent sur son passage avec l'impression d'avoir vu un fantôme, mais fidèle à lui-même Severus Rogue décida de ne pas y prêter attention. Désireux de ne pas perdre un seul instant, n'ayant pas commencé à préparer ses cours pour l'année à venir, il se rendit directement au bureau de la nouvelle directrice de Poudlard pour une mise au point rapide… Et surtout pour s'assurer qu'on ne lui avait pas déjà trouvé un remplaçant. Il trouva Minerva McGonagall en grande discussion avec Harry Potter, sorti grand héros de la guerre. Il toussota légèrement, la directrice leva les yeux et il crut bien qu'elle allait se pâmer. Mais il n'en fut rien, et elle reprit bien vite ses esprits.

« Severus Rogue… Par merlin ! Vous êtes-donc vivant ?

-De toute évidence oui. »

Harry Potter se retourna au son de cette voix. Rogue vit dans les yeux d'Harry l'émotion remplacer la stupéfaction, bientôt délogée à son tour par un mélange d'interrogation et d'incrédulité.

« Potter, ne vous a-t-on jamais apprit qu'il est totalement indécent de dévisager les gens de la sorte ? »

Le survivant avait éprouvé de la joie de revoir cet homme qu'il n'avait vraiment compris que ce fameux soir dans la cabane hurlante. Mais cet homme avait vite, trop vite, retrouvé son masque habituel de supériorité et de dédain et ses répliques acerbes, malgré ses aveux au seuil de la mort. Et ce retour aux habitudes passées ne manquait pas de donner un goût amer à ces retrouvailles dans le cœur du jeune homme.

« Minerva, je suis venu m'entretenir avec vous d'affaires urgentes, reprit le professeur d'un ton aussi glacial que l'ambiance qu'il avait jetée. Si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient je compte reprendre mon poste, n'ayant reçu aucune lettre de renvoi du ministère de la Magie. J'ai aussi entendu dire que vous aviez autorisé les élèves de septième année de l'an passé à « redoubler » dans le but d'avoir une fin de scolarité moins… mouvementée et d'obtenir ainsi tous les acquis scolaires nécessaires au bon déroulement de leurs études futures. Je voulais en avoir la confirmation et savoir exactement combien et qui seront-ils, ces élèves redoublants.

-Oui bien sûr Severus, répondit le professeur de métamorphoses, toujours sous le choc et surprise que Severus, désormais devenu un héros dans le monde de la magie, ait conservé ses anciennes manières.

Elle lui tendit quelques documents, sous l'œil intrigué de Dumbledore depuis son tableau. Il s'amusa à distance du tableau de Severus Rogue, faisant signe à son occupant que son heure n'était pas encore venue tout en grignotant quelques friandises. Pendant ce temps Harry quitta la pièce, à la fois déçu et troublé. Où était passé l'homme qu'il avait accompagné dans un moment si tragique sans rien pouvoir faire pour lui sinon recueillir ses souvenirs… Il se précipita dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, où il retrouva Ron et Hermione, qui crurent qu'il plaisantait lorsqu'il leur annonça la nouvelle. Hermione fut folle de joie tandis que Ron marmonna que c'était plus une malédiction qu'une bonne nouvelle. D'ailleurs Harry n'aurait pas l'occasion de se faire une opinion, car il ne comptait pas redoubler son année mais plutôt œuvrer à la sécurisation de son monde.

Dans le bureau de la directrice, Minerva essayait de démêler ses sentiments : elle avait finalement compris les intentions de son collègue et avait quelques bons mais rares souvenirs en commun avec lui, tout en maintenant quelques griefs concernant son comportement en tant que directeur de Poudlard durant le laps de temps où il avait exercé cette fonction. De son côté, Severus Rogue devait admettre que de voir ainsi l'émotion de sa collègue le concernant le touchait quelque peu. Leurs réflexions respectives furent interrompues par l'arrivée en trombe de Rusard, traînant par le bras une jeune femme blonde d'environ l'âge d'Harry et Hermione, couverte d'une robe verte dont les reflets imitaient les écailles d'un serpent. Severus Rogue, d'habitude si maître de lui-même, ne put s'empêcher de faire un bon en arrière.

« Madame la directrice, regardez ce que j'ai trouvé ! Une espionne à la solde des mangemorts… Je demande une sentence exemplaire ! », cria le concierge.

« Ce n'est pas vrai !, protesta la jeune fille. Je n'ai jamais fait parti des mangemorts ! Je le jure ! Je suis prête à le jurer par le serment suprême. »

Elle avait l'air aussi apeurée que Rogue lui-même. Minerva était quant à elle plutôt énervée de voir ainsi ses retrouvaille avec un des héros de la guerre interrompues. « Et je dois aussi penser à finir ma discussion avec Harry… », acheva-t-elle dans sa tête. Rusard fit hurler de douleur la jeune personne en resserrant son étreinte autour de son bras pour éviter qu'elle ne s'échappe. Soudain Minerva poussa un petit cri et ordonna à Rusard de la lâcher.

« Mais voyons Rusard… ne la reconnaissez-vous pas ! Elle était à Poudlard avant… Une bonne élève je crois… Mais je ne me souviens plus de votre nom…. C'était il y a si longtemps ! Comment se fait-il que vous n'ayez pas plus vieilli ? »

La douceur des paroles de la directrice de Poudlard sembla causer une vive émotion à la jeune femme, qui se figea instantanément en la reconnaissant, les yeux embués de larmes.

« Mrs McGonagall…. », balbutia-t-elle.

La vieille dame reprit ses esprits pus rapidement qu'elle ne l'avait fait avec Severus Rogue. Elle ordonna à Rusard d'aller chercher un chocolat chaud pour la jeune personne, pour son collègue et pour elle-même.

« Décidément, cette journée est vraiment riche en surprises de tous genres. »

Le regard de la jeune femme s'était fixé sur le professeur de potions et ne semblait pas vouloir s'en éloigner une minute. Il n'aimait pas ces yeux clairs où toute émotion remontait directement à la surface. En effet cet homme prenait pour faible toute personne montrant ses sentiments. Au retour de Rusard, Minerva fit s'asseoir l'ancienne élève et Severus Rogue à ses côtés le temps de savourer les boissons chaudes.

« Miss… Pardonnez-moi, j'ai oublié votre nom… Pourriez-vous me rappeler votre identité et nous éclairer sur les raisons qui vous ont poussées à revenir à Poudlard ? »

La jeune femme reporta son attention sur la directrice. Elle semblait troublée et visiblement incapable de sortir le moindre de mot, ce qui eut pour effet d'énerver le professeur de potions, qui avait aussi envie que sa collègue de se rappeler QUI était cette jeune personne, car il éprouvait une crainte instinctive de la jeune fille.

« Je… Je n'ai jamais quitté Poudlard Mrs McGonagall… Je ne voulais pas… On m'a forcée…

-Mais qui donc vous a forcée ?, reprit Minerva d'une voix douce et qui se voulait encourageante.

-…

-Toute cette mise en scène est ridicule !, s'exclama Rogue. Si elle ne veut pas parler qu'elle s'en aille !

-Si je vous dis qui je suis vous ne m'écouterez pas jusqu'au bout et vous risquez de me tuer sur le champ. Quoique je n'ai plus grand-chose à perdre désormais… »

Severus Rogue commençait sérieusement à s'impatienter, et Minerva perdit patience elle aussi.

Pourtant la jeune fille reprit :

« Très bien. Je faisais partie de la même promotion que Severus il y a… un certain nombre d'années. Mais suite à la convoitise d'un élève, j'ai été enlevée. Souvenez-vous. Ce même élève vous a causé bien des tourments à vous aussi… »

Après s'être assurée du calme de ses interlocuteurs elle poursuivit :

« Tom Jédusor. Il m'a utilisée durant sa recherche infinie de pouvoir… Et étant sous son emprise, je ne pouvais rien faire quand il m'ordonnait de commettre des crimes… »

Elle leva ses grands yeux pleins de larmes vers Severus Rogue, qui commençait à comprendre le fondement de sa peur.

« Je m'appelle Nagini. Je ne voulais pas vous blesser Severus. Après que Neville Londubat ait détruit le dernier Horecrux, j'ai recouvert ma liberté. C'est moi qui vous ai soigné et fait transplaner vers l'hôpital… Je suis tellement désolée… Je n'ai jamais obéi de mon plein gré au seigneur des ténèbres… Je vous prie de me croire et j'implore votre pardon ! J'ai souffert autant que vous de ses agissements. »

Elle semblait exténuée. Severus Rogue, bien qu'un peu dubitatif, concevait qu'une partie de son histoire soit vraie. Ayant été la principale victime de Nagini, il était très méfiant. Quant à elle, McGonagall se dit que si elle avait pardonné à Drago, elle pouvait bien pardonner à Nagini. Elle lui dit :

« Nagini, ne vous en faites pas, vous êtes pardonnée. Je me souviens de vous et j'ai la conviction que jamais vous n'auriez suivi Tom de votre plein gré. Qu'en pensez-vous Severus ?

Nagini tourna des yeux emplis d'espoir vers celui qu'elle avait failli tuer quelques semaines auparavant. Mais Rogue ne pouvait la croire aussi facilement, même si une petite, toute partie de son cœur se sentait redevable. Devant son hésitation, McGonagall s'écria « Elle a quand même refusé de vous achever et elle vous a permit de retrouver la santé ! »

« Soit. Mais elle va devoir faire ses preuves. Minerva, je vous ai dit ce que j'avais à vous dire. Je vais préparer mes cours et je vous souhaite une bonne journée. »

Rogue quitta le bureau de la directrice, suivi de Rusard, qui se promettait intérieurement de ne jamais lâcher ce « serpent de malheur » du regard.

« Je vous serai toujours reconnaissante Minerva. » La jeune fille sourit également au portrait de Dumbledore.

« Mais ce n'est rien. Vous savez, si vous le souhaitez vous pouvez reprendre vos cours. Beaucoup d'élèves de septième année redoublent cette année, à cause de la guerre. Vous avez au moins la chance d'avoir gardé votre apparence physique de l'époque.

-Je vous remercie Minerva, mais j'ai de nombreuses blessures intérieures et si vous le permettez, je souhaite attendre avant de reprendre les cours. En attendant j'aimerais aider Hagrid dans sa tâche de garde forestier, ou aider les elfes de maison pour la vie quotidienne des habitants du château. Je sais que j'en demande beaucoup mais…

-Ne vous inquiétez pas. J'ai confiance en vous. Vous avez tout le temps que vous désirez. Je vais parler à Hagrid de ce pas ! Une dernière question : après avoir recouvert votre liberté, pourquoi ne pas être revenue directement ?

-Je voulais être sure que Severus Rogue se remettait bien à l'hôpital. »

Minerva fut très surprise par cette réponse. Elle se souvenait de l'amitié de Lily et de Severus, qui était plutôt solitaire, mais Nagini était tellement discrète qu'elle ne se rappelait même pas si elle avait eu des amis au château, et encore moins si elle entretenait un quelconque lien avec l'homme froid et distant qu'est Severus. Elle appartenait aux Serdaigle et passait son temps à rêver, à se promener seule ou à lire. Le seul trait de caractère dont elle se souvenait était sa sensibilité. Elle conseilla à Nagini d'aller se sustenter à la cuisine. Pendant ce temps, elle s'entretint avec le portrait de Dumbledore, qui refusa de lui dire ce qui se rappelait à propos de la jeune fille de l'époque, qui avait été malgré elle et pour son plus grand malheur, un objet de destruction à la solde de Voldemort.

Quelque part dans les cachots de Poudlard, le maître des potions allait et venait dans ses appartements tout en essayant de se remémorer les événements de ces derniers mois. Une question lui revenait tout le temps en tête : « Qui est vraiment Nagini ? » Des images de sa « mise à mort » lui revenaient inlassablement. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir comprendre ce qui s'était passé dans la vie de cette jeune fille dont il n'avait, au final, que si peu de souvenirs. Il se regarda dans un miroir et compara ses premières rides à la peau blanche et sans défaut de la jeune fille. Il était troublant de savoir qu'ils avaient le même âge mais qu'à cause de sa transformation en serpent elle ait conservé son apparence d'antan. Il se remémora ses années de jeunesse…. A l'époque, il n'avait d'yeux que pour Lily. Lily… Il ne devait plus y penser. Et pourtant, malgré toutes ces années il l'aimait toujours. Et Nagini dans tout ça ? Il se méfiait. Il ne savait rien d'elle, à part qu'elle avait failli le tuer et qu'il lui devait malgré tout la vie, ce qui est quand même le comble du paradoxe. Il reporta son attention à son emploi du temps et à la composition de ses classes. Il allait être débarrassé de Potter, enfin. Ne plus voir les yeux de sa mère à chaque regard échangé et l'attitude de son père à chaque fois qu'il faisait quelque chose. Les yeux… Nagini ressurgit dans son esprit. Elle aussi avait deux grands yeux verts, et apparemment une sensibilité aussi grande que celle de Lily. Allait-il donc être poursuivi par des fantômes du passé toute sa vie… Il se maudit intérieurement d'être si faible. Tout cela était du passé. Même Nagini, malgré son apparence qui lui donnait l'impression d'être surgie directement de ses souvenirs. Pourquoi n'était-elle pas morte en même temps que l'horcruxe quand ce concombre de Londubat avait abattu l'épée de Godryc Gryffondor sur les écailles vertes ? Renonçant à se préparer à la rentrée, Severus Rogue décida d'aller se coucher mais ne pu trouver le sommeil qu'après s'être retourné maintes fois dans son lit.

Quelque part sur les remparts de Poudlard, Nagini regardait au loin et chantait tristement, pleine de mélancolie sur cette jeunesse qu'elle avait perdue tout en ayant encore l'apparence de ses dix-sept ans… Et elle se demandait si elle pourrait un jour faire de nouveau partie de Poudlard, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Comme si la volonté d'un homme monstrueux n'avait pas fait de la jeune femme un monstre humain. Elle ignorait s'il lui restait encore quelques pouvoirs. Elle avait été brisée de l'intérieur, n'avait plus de famille, plus d'amis. Elle ne pouvait se raccrocher qu'à ces êtres qui avaient fait partie un tant soit peu de sa vie il y a si longtemps… Si tant est qu'ils l'acceptent, ce qui avait l'air plutôt mal parti. Et Severus… A la fois si changé et si proche du jeune homme qu'il était. Si seulement il pouvait lui pardonner… Et si seulement il pouvait se rappeler…


	2. Chapter 2: retour à Poudlard

Chapitre 2 : retour à poudlard

Le lendemain matin, Rusard accompagna Nagini en rouspétant jusqu'à la cabane d'Hagrid, qui était occupé à discuter avec Hermione, Ron et Harry avant le départ de celui-ci. Les cours ne devaient reprendre que le lendemain. Les quatre amis furent surpris en voyant Nagini car elle avait un air de ressemblance avec Luna, quoique quelque chose dans sa façon de se déplacer leur rappelait un mauvais souvenir, qui ne fit que s'accentuer lorsque Rusard prononça son nom. Hagrid fronça les sourcils mais attendit que la jeune fille se présente, ce qu'elle fit rapidement. Hermione fut la plus prompte à faire tomber les barrières entre elles, et se déclara ravie qu'elle ait réussi à sauver Severus Rogue. Nagini déclara à Harry qu'elle était honorée de rencontrer celui qui avait vaincu Voldemort. Toute cette discussion paru irréelle aux uns comme aux autres, car s'ils étaient habitués à voir des phénomènes de magie, une telle situation n'avait jamais été imaginée par aucun d'entre eux. Après un petit moment Harry, Ron et Hermione remontèrent au château pendant que Nagini restait seule avec Hagrid, sans trop savoir quoi lui dire. Après un temps d'hésitation il lui demanda, le plus gentiment possible :

« Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas reprendre tes cours ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire exactement ?

-Après tout ce que j'ai vécu je ne me sens pas prête à retourner étudier en classe, je préfèrerais m'occuper des créatures de la forêt et surtout être au calme. Comme beaucoup parmi nous j'ai eu de nombreuses blessures dues aux mauvaises intentions de Voldemort. Mais je crois que c'est en soignant les autres qu'on est le plus à même de se soigner soi-même. »

Dès qu'elle eut prononcé ces mots Hagrid se remplit d'affection pour elle, même s'il ne se rappelait pas l'avoir vue à Poudlard auparavant. Il lui posa quelques questions pour voir ce qu'elle se rappelait des créatures magiques, et fut rassuré quand il vit qu'elle avait une culture suffisante pour faire une aide-soignante accomplie. Il lui donna pour tâche première de s'occuper des Hippogriffes, tâche à laquelle elle se révéla plutôt douée. Il lui confia plusieurs tâches ce jour-là. Elle avait l'air content d'être là, et se montrait plus à l'aise avec les animaux qu'avec les humains. Nagini était aussi sensible que lui et avait de nombreuses peurs, notamment celle de faire du mal. Et avec son goût des créatures dangereuses, Hagrid ne put naturellement s'empêcher de lui poser de nombreuses questions sur son passé de serpent ensorcelé. Quand il vit que le sujet était douloureux pour Nagini, il recentra le sujet de conversation sur les créatures des bois. Nagini lui fit part de certaines de ses craintes : elle pensait avoir perdu toutes ses facultés magiques acquises pendant son apprentissage à Poudlard, mais craignait qu'une part de la magie noire enfermée dans son corps lors de sa métamorphose n'y soit encore présente.

« En effet ça doit faire peur de savoir qu'un bout de l'âme de… Vous-savez-qui est enfermé dans son corps ! »

Nagini frissonna à ces paroles mais ne répondit rien. Il lui faudrait du temps, beaucoup de temps pour accepter.

Ce jour là elle s'amusa aussi avec Crockdur, le molosse du garde-chasse. Elle se rendit compte à quel point la compagnie des animaux était pour elle préférable à celle des humains pour le moment. Les animaux n'avaient pas le goût du pouvoir, et à ce titre ne pouvaient pas lui causer autant de mal que Voldemort l'avait fait directement, et un certain professeur de Poudlard indirectement. A cette idée là elle soupira, et pris congé d'Hagrid, lui promettant de repasser dans la soirée. Elle avait aussi promit d'aider les elfes de maison dans leur travail. Ce serait sa façon à elle de renouer progressivement avec les humains, elle qui avait été enfermée dans la peau d'un animal si longtemps. Ainsi elle pourrait avoir des conversations humaines et se rendre utile aux humains, elle qui se sentait à mi-chemin entre l'homme et l'animal… comme les elfes… En se rendant aux cuisines, elle croisa le chemin de Luna Lovergood. Elle fut frappée par la ressemblance de cette jeune fille avec elle-même. Luna ne parut pas surprise et vint directement lui parler.

« Bonjour Nagini ! Tu vas aider les elfes à ce que je vois ! »

Nagini fut surprise de ce que la jeune fille paraissait la connaitre. Face à son étonnement, Luna lui répondit que les sombrals dont Nagini s'était occupée le matin même lui avaient parlé de sa présence. Et ce n'est qu'ensuite qu'elle se présenta. Nagini fut charmée par l'innocence et l'excentricité de cette jeune personne, quoiqu'à ce moment là elle ne se sentait pas l'envie de discuter, fatiguée par les questions incessantes d'Hagrid. Nagini ne put que sourire, murmurer un « ravie de t'avoir rencontrée » et s'en aller vers les cuisines, où elle fut regardée de travers par les elfes de maison, perturbés dans leurs habitudes. Durant trois heures elle eut le loisir de ne s'occuper que de rôtis et de gâteaux, et d'arrêter de se torturer l'esprit comme elle en avait prit l'habitude. Elle se dirigea ensuite elle-même vers la grande salle pour participer au festin de rentrée et observer la cérémonie de la répartition. La plupart des élèves étaient déjà installés. Et elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas d'endroit prévu pour elle. Elle aperçut Luna Lovergood du côté des Serdaigle, et ayant elle-même appartenu à cette maison autrefois elle décida de s'installer à se côtés. A ce moment là Neville Londubat s'approcha de Luna et lui fit un discret baiser sur la joue. Nagini ne put réprimer un frisson, et tourna la tête pour ne pas avoir à le voir. Le souvenir de sa propre mise à mort en tant que serpent lui revint à l'esprit. Elle ne savait pas alors que cette mort passagère lui permettrait de retrouver la vie en tant qu'humaine. Elle en était reconnaissante à Neville, mais elle avait eu une des plus grosses peurs de sa vie. Quand il repartit, elle regarda les gens autour d'elle. Elle sentit ses dispositions d'agoraphobie se confirmer, et ce malgré l'atmosphère festive qui l'entourait. Luna l'observait sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive. Nagini se remémorait toutes les fois où elle s'était assise ici, sur ce banc… Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la table des professeurs. La cérémonie de répartition avait commencé. Severus Rogue était là, et dès qu'elle posa ses yeux sur lui il détourna son regard. Luna répondit alors à la question qui commençait à poindre dans son esprit :

« Il t'observe depuis que tu es entrée dans la salle ».

Nagini sursauta, elle ne s'attendait absolument pas à ce que Luna soit si affutée d'esprit. Rogue… Severus Rogue… La dernière fois qu'elle avait dîné en ce lieu, il était assit à la table des Serpentard, couvant des yeux Lily Evans et foudroyant du regard James Potter, pendant qu'elle-même le regardait de temps en temps, à la dérobée. Elle pouvait se rappeler de chaque élève de l'époque, de ses attitudes. Elle était discrète, mais très observatrice. Pendant que personne ne prêtait attention à elle, elle observait les autres. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que la seule personne dont elle attire l'attention soit Tom Jédusor… Après la cérémonie de répartition, Minerva Macgonagall décida de couper court aux rumeurs sur la mystérieuse réapparition de Severus Rogue au château, et elle demanda à Nagini de la rejoindre sur l'estrade surélevant la table de festin des professeurs pour que tout le monde puisse la voir. Nagini se sentit infiniment mal à l'aise, d'autan plus que les élèves ne furent pas tendres dans leurs commentaires. La majorité la voyait comme un mauvais souvenir de Voldemort, voire pire : un espion potentiel. Cette rumeur ne fut d'ailleurs en rien arrangée par les commentaires qu'avait prononcés Rusard toute la journée.

Une chambre lui fut attribuée dans le dortoir des Gryffondor, c'était la seule qui restait. Cependant elle ne put trouver le sommeil. En pleine nuit elle quitta le château et vint toquer à la porte d'Hagrid pour lui demander l'autorisation de dormir sur son canapé. Hagrid fut assez courtois pour lui proposer son propre lit pendant qu'il sommeillerait sur son sofa. Crockdur vint se coucher à côté de la jeune fille, qui rejoignit bientôt les bras de Morphée, avant d'être réveillée, comme toutes les nuits, par le même cauchemar.

Le maître des potions eut lui aussi du mal à trouver le sommeil ce soir là. Il commençait sérieusement à maudire Nagini pour lui causer des tourments, à lui, le professeur le plus inflexible et dénué de sentiments de tout le monde de la magie. Non seulement il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressasser l'épisode douloureux de la cabane hurlante, mais en plus elle lui rappelait un passé trop douloureux… Comment, c'était sur elle que s'apitoyait Minerva ? Alors que tant d'autres avaient souffert et qu'elle avait été en partie l'instrument conduisant à leur souffrance ? En plus, par sa faute il avait été contraint à se révéler sous un jour plus sensible auprès de ce satané Potter… Si jamais il révélait ce qui s'était passé ce soir à, s'en serait fini de sa réputation et de son autorité en classe. Il faudrait qu'il demande à Minerva ce que le garçon avait dit.

Et tout au fond de lui, Severus se demanda pourquoi il n'avait jamais remarqué Nagini auparavant. Comment peut-on ne pas ignorer de longs cheveux blonds et deux immenses yeux verts s'accordant parfaitement avec un teint de lait quand on est un Serpentard ? Il trouva sa réponse tout de suite : Lily. Et il s'endormit avec ce nom sur ses lèvres.


	3. Chapter 3: mystères et effluves du passé

Chapitre 3

Mystères et effluves du passé

**Bonjour à tous. J'espère que mes deux premiers chapitres vous ont plu. N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews pour me dire ce qui vous a plu ou pas pour que je puisse m'améliorer ! Je remercie Cavendish et Havatselete pour leurs conseils et avis. Et puisque c'est les règles, je précise que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de J-K Rowling. Ce nouveau chapitre n'est pas rempli de rebondissements et assez long, mais je l'ai plus axé sur la psychologie des personnages, avant « d'attaquer » l'action à proprement parler dans le chapitre suivant. Merci de votre attention et bonne lecture !**

La nouvelle s'était vite répandue dans toute l'école. Le monstre que tout le monde avait craint était parmi eux, et sous la forme la plus inattendue qui soit. De nombreuses rumeurs circulaient à son sujet. Pour certains (encouragés pas Rusard), elle serait revenue au château pour permettre aux mangemorts et anciens alliés de Voldemort de reprendre le pouvoir dans ce monde. Pour d'autres, elle n'était qu'un imposteur ou une fille quelque peu dérangée. De son côté, Nagini avait d'abord tenté de « s'intégrer », du moins autant qu'il est possible à quelqu'un qui a passé de nombreuses années dans le corps d'un reptile monstrueux, avant de se replier sur elle-même, comme un reptile blessé qui se terre dans un tas de feuilles mortes, à l'ombre d'une pierre. Elle avait du mal à redevenir elle-même, à retrouver son caractère d'autrefois. Harry et Ron, malgré de nombreux efforts, se trouvaient dans l'incapacité la plus complète de lui faire confiance. S'il y a bien un animal dans toute la création à qui l'on ne peut pas faire confiance, c'est bien le serpent. Perfide tentateur dans la Bible, créature malhonnête chez les peuples des deux Amériques… Dans leurs esprits, le mot Nagini était lié au supplice qu'avait du endurer Rogue dans la cabane hurlante et à la peur encore présente de Voldemort et de son fidèle allié rampant. Exception était faite des Serpentard, et surtout des fils des mangemorts. Depuis la fin de la guerre ils avaient beau faire profil bas, ils n'échappaient pas à une certaine fascination de Nagini, qui était pour eux une « femme-serpent », symbole vivant de leur maison, et ne s'en cachaient pas. Certains observateurs notèrent qu'étrangement, Nagini et Malfoy s'évitaient consciencieusement, mais c'était assez compréhensible.

Nagini s'impliquait autant que possible dans ses deux tâches quotidiennes : prendre soin des créatures magiques blessées ou malades et aider les elfes de maison dans la préparation des repas et le ménage du château. Pour ce dernier ouvrage, elle s'était vue confier le nettoyage de la bibliothèque, du bureau de la directrice et de la tour d'astronomie. Elle s'efforçait de ne pas penser à tout ce qu'elle avait vécu aux côtés de Voldemort, mais bien souvent la nostalgie la reprenait. Elle se rendait bien compte que les élèves l'évitaient, et qu'en la regardant ce n'était pas elle qu'on voyait, mais le serpent. Et si c'était le seul problème… Les jeunes gens qui l'entouraient avaient entre douze et dix-huit ans. Elle était supposée être dans sa trentaine, mais paraissait le même âge qu'eux. Minerva McGonagall avait vieilli, tout comme les autres professeurs. Mais aucune trace de l'âge n'avait imposé son irrémédiable trace sur sa peau aussi claire et régulière que du lait dans un bol en porcelaine. Toutes les femmes redoutent l'âge et Nagini aurait pu s'estimer heureuse d'avoir échappé provisoirement à ce fléau. Mais il n'en était rien, car ainsi elle était devenue un paria de cette société, séparée de ceux qu'elle avait connus auparavant par la jalousie et le doute, et de ceux qui ne partagent avec elles qu'une jeunesse physique par le dédain et les moqueries. Nagini n'avait plus aucun repère. Mrs McGonagall, malgré son bon vouloir, s'était toutefois assurée de la véracité des propos de son ancienne élève en lui posant quelques questions auxquelles elle n'aurait pu répondre si son identité était fausse.

Un jour qu'elle descendait les escaliers menant aux cachots pour récupérer du matériel de ménage, elle s'assit un instant sur une marche, profitant du vide des lieux pour songer quelques instants. Après avoir erré de pensée en pensée pendant quelques minutes, elle se rendit compte de l'heure et descendit le reste des marches à toute vitesse, avant de heurter quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Elle releva la tête, et avant d'avoir eu le temps de s'excuser elle reçut une réplique cinglante sur un ton aussi froid que les marches des cachots.

« Miss Nagini, je commençais à me faire à l'idée que vous n'aviez jamais voulu me blesser, mais il semble que vous vous soyez résolu à provoquer ma chute dans ces escaliers. Vous avez de la chance de ne plus faire partie de Serdaigle, auquel cas j'aurais sans tardé retiré une cinquantaine de points à votre maison. Cet incident sera rapporté à Madame la directrice. Et tâchez de faire un peu plus attention la prochaine fois. »

Rogue n'attendit pas de réponse de Nagini, aussi pâle qu'un linge, et s'empressa de monter les escaliers, suivi par ses élèves de troisième année qui, soulagés d'avoir fini leur cours de potion, se firent une joie de narguer Nagini. Elle nota qu'ils ne firent pas de remarques ouvertement. Probablement avaient-ils peur qu'elle ne possède encore quelques pouvoirs magiques.

« Pff… Si seulement c'était vrai… », soupira-t-elle en son for intérieur. Lentement, encore sous le choc de sa rencontre fortuite avec son ancien camarade de classe, elle se dirigea vers le placard à balais. Voldemort avait cassé quelque chose en elle. Non, elle ne pouvait plus utiliser a magie, et elle se sentait aussi faible qu'une enfant. Pourquoi Rogue se montrait-il aussi dur et froid avec elle ? Hélas, elle ne le savait que trop bien. Il y a des choses qu'on ne pardonne pas. Des nuits entières, elle avait essayé d'imaginer ce que Rogue avait du ressentir, quand il avait compris les intentions de Voldemort à son égard. La surprise de comprendre, la terreur de la voir ramper lentement et sinueusement dans sa direction, la douleur de sentir, à coups répétés, sa mâchoire se refermer sur lui et ses crocs emplis de venin se refermer sur sa chair et la découper sauvagement. Comment avait-elle pu obéir à Voldemort…. Elle savait bien qu'elle était sous l'emprise d'un sort. Pourquoi n'apprend-on pas à se libérer d'un sort en cours de défense contre les forces du mal ? Ce cours avait toujours été si mal enseigné… Elle décida de se sortir de sa torpeur.

« Ce n'est pas rester dans un endroit aussi lugubre qui me permettra de voir les choses sous un angle nouveau. Courage Nagini ! Tu vas t'en sortir. » Et, se remplissant lentement d'une once d'espoir d'un futur moins sombre, elle remonta vers la lumière des étages supérieurs.

Au même moment, le professeur de potions était lui aussi en train de gravir les escaliers de l'école de sorcellerie. Arrivé au bureau de Minerva McGonagall, il prononça le mot de passe et entra immédiatement lui faire son rapport quotidien. C'était une des règles que le professeur de métamorphose avait instaurées à son arrivée à la direction, pour que la reprise des cours après la guerre se passe pour le mieux : chaque professeur devait lui faire un rapport journalier de quelques minutes de ses cours, et plus particulièrement du comportement des élèves. Rogue avait ainsi un merveilleux prétexte pour critiquer ses élèves, et particulièrement le groupe d'amis de Potter et évidemment Nagini, sa nouvelle cible favorite. Il avait trop de fierté pour reconnaitre lui devoir la vie. Et il ne voulait pas redevenir l'homme qui s'était laissé aller à ses sentiments au seuil de sa mort. Cela avait été une faiblesse qu'il ne se pardonnerait pas.

« Bonjour Severus ! J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne matinée. Comment se sont déroulés vos cours ?

-Comme vous devez vous en douter, répondit le professeur d'une voix glaciale, enseigner à des cornichons ignorants n'est jamais une partie de plaisir. Et encore, cela serait supportable si les anciens élèves étaient là pour montrer l'exemple.

-Je suppose que vous parlez de Nagini. Que s'est-il passé ?

-Elle m'a bousculé dans les escaliers, et je ne vois que deux raisons à ceci. Soit elle était dans la lune, ce qui serait une preuve de son incompétence à exercer sa tâche, soit c'était volontaire, ce qui se passe de tout commentaire et mérite l'expulsion.

-Je vous trouve bien dur avec elle Severus, répondit Mrs McGonagall. Voyons cher collègue, elle a traversé des épreuves difficiles ! Laissez-lui le temps de se remettre.

-Voyons Minerva, vous êtes une femme intelligente et responsable. Admettez quand même que son comportement est étrange.

-Elle doit se sentir très seule si elle n'est entourée que de gens comme vous !, s'exclama Minerva. Elle n'a que très peu d'amis, encore que Luna Lovergood et Hermione Granger semblent l'apprécier, et je vous rappelle que votre comportement n'était pas des plus agréables quand vous étiez élève.

Minerva n'aimait pas particulièrement prendre la défense de Nagini, mais elle n'avait pas pardonné à son collègue ses méthodes inhabituelles lorsqu'il avait voulu aider Dumbledore et vaincre Voldemort. Elle était touchée par ses motivations, mais elle n'aurait jamais pu tuer son cher ami et transformer Poudlard comme il l'avait fait en étant directeur. Aussi le remit-elle fermement à sa place. Ils furent interrompus dans leur échange houleux par la voix du tableau d'Albus Dumbledore :

« Severus… Je vous ai connu sous un jour plus tendre ! Si Nagini était aussi mauvaise que vous voulez bien le croire, vous ne seriez pas là aujourd'hui pour vous plaindre d'elle. Elle est intelligente, et elle aurait certainement trouvé un moyen de survivre loin de Poudlard après vous avoir abandonné. Mais elle ne l'a pas fait car elle a du cœur. Et elle était une de vos camarades de classe, ne l'oubliez pas. Moi si j'étais vous, je me rendrais voir Hagrid et je lui demanderai comment elle va. »

-Albus ce que vous me dites là n'a aucun sens. D'une, elle doit apprendre à être forte et à réprimer ses sentiments de peur et de… mélancolie, nostalgie, appelez cela comme vous voudrez. Et de deux, pourquoi irai-je parler à Hagrid ? Je suis capable de lui parler directement.

-Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde, mais seriez-vous capable de lui parler en gentleman… », répondit le tableau avec un sourire malicieux.

A cet instant, on entendit trois petits coups contre la porte du bureau, qui s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer le sujet de leur conversation. Elle s'excusa de déranger, dit qu'elle venait pour faire le ménage du bureau de la directrice et qu'elle repasserait plus tard si elle les importunait au milieu d'une discussion important.

« Ne vous en faites pas, nous avons fini ! Venez Severus, pourquoi ne vous joindriez vous pas à moi et à quelques collègues pour déguster un jus de citrouille ?

-J'ai à faire… », grommela Severus Rogue avant de quitter la pièce à grands pas, alors que Nagini faisait un grand bond sur le côté pour être sure de ne pas le heurter de nouveau.

Mrs McGonagall adressa un sourire compatissant à Nagini avant d'emboîter le pas à son collègue. Restée seule, Nagini soupira et se mit à la tâche. Une fois qu'elle eut fini, elle se dépêcha de sortir de l'enceinte du château pour ne croiser personne, courut vers la forêt interdite à un endroit où elle était certaine de croiser des hippogriffes, et ce n'est que là, au milieu de ces créatures superbes, qu'elle se laissa aller à son désarroi. Hagrid la retrouva prostrée deux heures plus tard au même endroit, et s'empressa de la faire rentrer dans sa cabane, où il lui demanda d'où lui venait sa peine.

« C'est Rogue… Je ne comprends plus. Il n'a jamais été très sympathique, mais là il atteint des sommets. J'ai tout perdu. Ma famille, mes pouvoirs, mon statut, mes amis…

-Ne t'en fais pas. On a tous nos moments durs. Crockdur, couché ! Où en étais-je… Ah oui. Il ne faut pas te formaliser. Tu prends tout à cœur parce que tu as vécu des moments pas très très faciles, comme nous tous, mais tout s'arrangera avec le temps. Tu devrais essayer de passer plus de temps avec Luna et Hermione. Elles sont gentilles…

-Oui… Mais peut-être qu'elles se forcent à l'être justement. Et je ne veux causer de mal à personne. J'ai tellement hâte de me sentir assez forte pour reprendre les cours…

-Ne t'en fais pas. Tu vas y arriver, avec de la patience et du travail. Je ne t'ai pas oubliée moi, je sais que tu es forte et que tu peux le faire ! Comme Harry : ses blessures l'ont rendu plus endurant contre les malheurs de la vie. Où serait le bonheur si on était tout le temps heureux ? »

Nagini se tut, et médita les paroles de son ami. Il reprit :

« Bon, c'est l'heure de nourrir Crockdur. Tu t'en charges ? »

Elle acquiesça et ressortit.

De retour dans les cachots, Severus Rogue se rendit sans tarder dans ses appartements, où il passa sa rage dans la concoction de nouvelles potions. Voyant qu'il n'obtenait pas les résultats escomptés, il décida de prendre une douche. Le contact de l'eau l'apaisa. Comme si la situation n'était pas assez compliquée… Il en avait de bonnes Dumbledore ! Depuis quand lui, Severus Rogue, se souciait-il de la bonne santé morale ou physique de ses élèves ? Et surtout de ceux qui faisaient de leurs sentiments leur carte d'identité et qui en plus avaient failli le tuer ? Il n'aurait fallu à Nagini qu'avoir appartenu aux Gryffondor pour qu'il la déteste encore plus à ce moment là. Et ce qui l'énervait le plus, c'était que sa vue le ramenait à une période de sa vie qu'il préférait oublier.

Il eut aussi beaucoup de mal à trouver le sommeil ce soir là. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Il essayait de se rappeler de Nagini quand ils étaient tous deux étudiants. C'était très difficile, il ne l'avait pas particulièrement remarqué, et les rares fois où il se rappelait l'avoir vue, elle semblait complètement différente de celle qu'il côtoyait à présent. Elle était plus sereine, plus maîtresse d'elle-même… Le contraire aurait attiré son attention à l'époque, car il détestait déjà tout ce qui est démonstration de ressenti et il avait sa liste de noire de personnes à qui ne pas parler à cause de leur « faiblesse ». Et dans ses souvenirs, Nagini n'en faisait pas partie. Que s'était-il passé chez Voldemort ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas réagi, comme tout le monde d'ailleurs, en apprenant le nom du serpent de ce sorcier ? Vers une heure du matin, il finit par se lever et sortir du château, espérant que Hagrid ne dormait pas et rouspétant contre lui-même pour se laisser ainsi aller à ce genre d'élucubrations nocturnes.

« Comment Hagrid pourrait-il être au courant ? Ce n'est que son «professeur de garde de créatures magiques », après tout. » Si quelqu'un l'avait suivi, il perdrait toute sa crédibilité aux yeux de ses collègues et de ses élèves.

Il toqua à la porte après s'être assuré que la lumière était allumée.

« Professeur Rogue ! Ca alors c'est une surprise ! Que puis-je pour vous ?

-Et bien voilà, j'ai quelques questions à propos de Nagini… Rien de bien méchant, je voulais juste… prendre de ses nouvelles, finit-il par lâcher avec une once de dégoût dans la voix.

-Oh je vois, répondit le garde-chasse avec surprise. Entrez entrez… Mais ne faites pas trop de bruit, vous allez la réveiller.

-Comment ça la réveiller ? Elle est ici ?

-Oh ça pour sur. Elle refuse de dormir au château car apparemment sa chambre est trop proche de la chambre de Malfoy, et il lui fait peur.

-C'est ridicule…, souffla le professeur de potions avant de prendre place sur le canapé, pendant qu'Hagrid s'installait dans son fauteuil en ravivant le feu avec son parapluie.

-Alors, que puis-je dire à propos de Nagini… C'est pas facile tous les jours pour elle, mais elle fait des efforts et ça va un peu mieux ! Bon, elle évite toujours le contact avec les autres élèves, mais je la vois rire de temps en temps ! Tenez, pas plus tard qu'hier, Crockdur, cet estomac sur pattes, il s'est renversé tout un pot de confiture aux champignons magiques sur la tête en essayant de les voler ! Ca l'a fait rire…

-Hagrid, ce que j'aimerais savoir en particulier, c'est si elle vous a dit quelque chose à propos de son … « séjour » chez Voldemort. »

Rogue se sentait ridicule. Hagrid se sentait gêné. Les deux auraient préféré se trouver à plusieurs kilomètres l'un de l'autre.

-Oh ce n'est pas très facile à dire… En plus elle n'a pas voulu tout me dire… Que voulez-vous savoir exactement ?

-Ce qui s'est passé pour qu'elle soit si craintive, si apeurée, si asociale…

-Et bien… D'après ce qu'elle m'a dit, et ça je ne sais pas si je suis autorisé à vous le dire, enfin on va dire que c'est pour la bonne cause… Enfin j'espère… Euh…

-Hagrid, je vous serais infiniment reconnaissant si vous pouviez vous exprimer avec des phrases complètes et porteuses de sens. »

Il regretta ces mots. Il s'était montré stupide. Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il gagnerait la confiance d'Hagrid.

-D'accord. Et bien, vous ne vous rappelez pas d'elle quand vous étiez ensemble à Poudlard ? Non ? Bon ça va être un peu compliqué. Enfin disons qu'elle était très studieuse, un peu comme Hermione, et aussi un peu rêveuse, mais pas vraiment asociale. Elle avait des amis. Mais pas que des amis. Tom Jédusor était plus âgé que vous. Parfois, il se rendait à Poudlard déguisé, pour espionner ou je ne sais quoi. Un jour il a rencontré Nagini dans un couloir. Il a prit l'apparence d'un jeune homme de Serpentard et a prit plusieurs fois cette forme pour lui parler. De toute évidence elle lui plaisait, mais pour elle c'était le contraire. Un jour il s'est énervé et lui a demandé pourquoi elle faisait preuve de temps de froideur et de dédain envers lui. Elle lui a répondu qu'il ne l'intéressait pas. Il s'est fait plus pressant, et elle a fini par lui dire qu'elle aimait quelqu'un d'autre. Il est entré dans une rage noire et a exigé qu'elle lui révèle le nom de cette personne. Elle a refusé. Devant ce refus, il a décidé de se venger. Il l'a enlevée et changée en serpent, et plus tard s'en est servie d'Horecrux. Elle ne m'a jamais dit tout ce qui s'est passé ensuite, mais elle m'a laissé entendre qu'il avait été très cruel et humiliant avec elle, qu'il avait déclaré vouloir la briser pour qu'elle reconnaisse sa supériorité… Et que Malfoy avait fait quelque chose d'impardonnable lui aussi, et que c'est la raison pour laquelle elle refuse de le voir. »

Severus réfléchit quelques instants.

« Mais qui était cet homme qu'elle aimait ?

-Elle n'a rien voulu me dire à ce sujet.

-Et bien… Merci Hagrid. Elle n'a rien dit d'autre ?

-Non, rien du tout. »

A ce point de la conversation une porte s'ouvrit et Nagini apparut, vêtue d'un peignoir vert et or, ses cheveux bouclés retombant en grosses boucles dorées sur ses épaules, réveillée par la discussion des deux hommes au milieu de son cauchemar habituel.

« Severus !, s'exclama-t-elle. Que faites-vous là ?

-Rien qui puisse vous intéresser Nagini. »

Severus sortit précipitamment de la cabane, laissant un courant d'air glacé entrer dans la pièce. Nagini était troublée.

« Pourquoi est-il venu ?

-Et bien… il semble que certaines personnes se soucient de toi, malgré les apparences. »

Nagini regarda Hagrid sans rien dire, puis tourna son regard vers le foyer, où ses yeux se perdirent dans la contemplation des flammes qui léchaient les parois de la cheminée. Ce qui venait de se passer était pour le moins surprenant, et il lui était difficile de déterminer si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose. Après une petite tape amicale sur le flanc de Crockdur, elle retourna se coucher. Son cœur battait étonnamment vite. Elle revit le regard surprit, comme prit en faute, du professeur de potions. Pourquoi s'intéressait-il subitement à elle… Il fallait qu'elle en ait le cœur net.

Rogue marchait vite dans le froid de cette nuit d'automne pour regagner le château. Il s'en voulait d'être venu, de s'être mêlé de ce qui ne le regardait pas. C'était son problème après tout à Nagini. Mais que lui avait fait Voldemort ? Il redoutait l'imagination cruelle de cet homme, ou plutôt de ce monstre plus éloigné de l'humain que n'importe quel animal. Et qui avait-elle pu aimer à Poudlard ? Il se repassa en mémoire les élèves masculins dont il se rappelait, avant de se trouver stupide. Il avait l'impression de retomber dans ses tourments de jeunesse, comme s'il n'avait pas grandi du tout, malgré ses apparences d'homme vieilli trop vite par la solitude, et marqué à jamais par ses expériences. Et Malfoy… Malgré tout ce qu'il avait fait lors de la guerre, il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Après tout, il n'avait pas eu le cœur de tuer Dumbledore. C'était bien la preuve qu'il n'était pas si mauvais que ça. Oui mais et Nagini… Ce prénom revenait sans cesse dans sa tête, s'accordant aux tourbillons de feuilles mortes soulevées par le vent autour de lui, qui ressemblaient à d'étranges chauves-souris à cause de l'obscurité. Une fois de retour dans ses appartements, il se laissa tomber sur son fauteuil noir, où, lasse de toutes ces préoccupations, il finit par s'endormir d'un sommeil agité.


	4. Chap4 la neige qui se pose sur mon coeur

Chapitre 4

La neige qui se pose sur mon cœur…

**Rebonjour à tous,**

**Finalement j'ai eu le temps d'écrire deux chapitres ce soir… Comme promis celui-ci comporte un peu (beaucoup) plus d'action. On ne le répètera jamais assez ), vous autres lecteurs sont ceux qui donnent une vie aux histoires par l'interprétation que vous leur donnez, alors je vous remercie de tout mon cœur de me lire.**

**Merci aussi de prendre le temps de me laisser vos commentaires pour que je puisse m'améliorer.**

**Et, dura lex sed lex, je me dois de repréciser qu'aucun personnage ne m'appartient (« pardonnez moi Mrs Rowling d'avoir dénaturé Nagini ! Si vous parlez français, que vous me lisez un jour et que vous ne me jetez pas d'Avada Kedavra, je penserai à élever un autel en votre gloire. » ) et qu'ils sont la propriété de JK Rowling. **

Un sourire éclaira le visage de Nagini. Quelques flocons de neige venaient de faire leur apparition dans le ciel. Les couleurs bleues et blanches de l'hiver allaient succéder aux couleurs flamboyantes de l'hiver. Elle sortit précipitamment de sa chambre, et courut vers la salle commune des Gryffondor, où Luna avait l'habitude de retrouver Hermione et Ron. Elle surgit en s'exclamant :

« Luna, Hermione, il neige !

-Fantastique, s'exclama cette dernière !

-Les sombrals me l'avaient dit », murmura Luna en tournant son regard rêveur vers la fenêtre.

Le petit groupe d'amis se précipita dehors, manquant renverser Rogue qui pour une fois ne dit rien. Les semaines avaient passé et il avait finalement décidé d'ignorer Nagini, et tout s'était calmé dans son esprit. Les quatre amis coururent dehors et accueillirent la nouvelle saison en dansant et en chantant. Luna et Hermione faisaient danser les flocons de neige autour d'elles grâce à quelques sorts magiques pendant que Ron faisait des bons dans tous les sens et que Nagini dansait autour d'eux. Intrigué par tous ces bruits, Rogue se dirigea vers une des fenêtres de l'école, par laquelle il observa les jeux innocents et insouciants de ces jeunes. Nagini avait l'air bien, bien mieux qu'au début de l'année. Elle avait presque l'air épanouie. Elle riait aux éclats, ses yeux brillaient de joie, et les flocons de neige se perdaient au milieu de son abondante chevelure. Les instants durant lesquelles elle se laissait aller comme ça étaient rares, mais leur fréquence augmentait. Neville les rejoignit. Nagini était devenue amie avec lui au bout d'un moment, car même s'il l'avait « tuée », il l'avait aussi libérée de son corps de serpent. Il en était là de ses réflexions quand Minerva s'approcha de lui et regarda dans la même direction.

« Elle est en train de guérir, Severus. Lentement, mais elle guérit.

-On dirait en effet… Tant mieux.

-Elle sera peut-être bientôt prête à reprendre les cours, ne pensez vous pas ?

-Pour cela, il faudrait qu'elle retrouve ses pouvoirs. Peut-être qu'elle est redevenue moldue pour toujours.

-Je ne crois pas. En tant que professeur de métamorphose, je puis affirmer sans crainte que si les métamorphoses comme celle qu'elle a subie peuvent causer des séquelles, celles-ci ne sont pas définitives. Mais elle a besoin d'être aidée.

-Sans doute, murmura-t-il.

-Reconnaissez que notre petit serpent a des ailes qui lui poussent. »

Severus se retourna vers Minerva, qui partit en souriant. Le professeur se retourna vers la vitre. Le groupe d'amis était repartait en courant vers la cabane d'Hagrid, probablement pour le convier à leur célébration de l'arrivée de l'hiver.

« Un serpent avec des ailes… »

Si le serpent est tant détesté, c'est parce qu'il rampe sur le sol. Dans la vision traditionnelle des hommes, ce qui vient du ciel est bon. C'est pour cela que les hommes ont toujours placé le royaume de leurs dieux quelque part au milieu des astres. Severus Rogue se précipita vers la tour d'astronomie tout en poursuivant ses raisonnements. « Nagini ne peut redevenir exactement celle qu'elle était. Elle garderait toujours cette part de serpent en elle, cette part de noirceur qui la clouait au sol. Mais elle pouvait en faire une force. Même le dangereux lion craint le serpent. Mais des ailes pouvaient lui pousser, pour qu'elle prenne son envol et s'épanouisse enfin. Les ailes des Serdaigles… Elle n'était pas là-bas pour rien. Le choixpeau avait bien fait son travail. Mais il lui faudrait le courage des Gryffondor et la patience des Poutsouffle pour y parvenir. » Et Severus Rogue comprit que Poudlard était l'endroit rêvé pour qu'elle guérisse. Elle avait souffert par la faute de quelques Serpentards remplis de mauvaises intentions, et se reconstruisait avec ses amis des autres maisons. Et lui, il pouvait l'aider.

« Oui, mais pourquoi le ferais-je ? »

Il était arrivé au sommet de la tour d'astronomie et contemplait le lac, qui ne tarderait pas à geler. C'était l'endroit par lequel son ami Dumbledore était tombé quelques mois auparavant. Qu'aurait-il répondu à cette question ?

« Parce que tu es quelqu'un de bien, Severus, même si tu refuses de te l'avouer. »

Qu'avait-il fait de bien dans sa vie ? Difficile bilan à l'aube de sa quarantaine. Il avait surement fait plus de mal que de bien. Il avait causé indirectement la mort de l'amour de sa vie, et avait ainsi rendu orphelin un jeune garçon, avant de le prendre pour souffre-douleur durant des années. Et il avait été un mangemort. Mais il avait activement contribué à la chute de Voldemort, et finalement il avait protégé Harry. Peut-être, mais cela compensait-il tout ce qu'il avait fait de mauvais ? Après ce bref examen de conscience sur lequel il ne souhaitait pas trop s'étendre, il décida de compenser tout ça en aidant Nagini. Elle avait fait un gros travail sur elle-même. Elle avait même finit par accepter la chambre qu'on lui avait proposée au début de l'année, même si elle continuait à éviter soigneusement Malfoy. Elle avait commencé à étudier avec Hermione, et reprenait lentement contact avec ses anciennes matières. Et elle paraissait aussi toujours deux fois moins âgée que lui, même s'il elle n'avait en réalité qu'un an de moins. Severus posa la tête contre le carreau froid. Il n'aimait pas se laisser aller à la mélancolie mais une fois n'était pas coutume. Il avait changé lui aussi. Un peu moins désagréable avec ses élèves, un peu plus humain. Même avec Neville et avec les étudiants de septième année qui avaient redoublé mais continuaient à prouver quotidiennement leur manque d'intérêt et/ou de connaissances pour sa matière. Même Minerva n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de lui faire un petit commentaire dans ce sens, sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Ainsi appuyé contre la fenêtre, Severus pensait à des yeux verts. Deux paires pour être précis, et il les superposait tour à tour. Lily avait été encore plus présente dans son esprit ces derniers temps. Surtout quand il croisait les yeux de Nagini. Les yeux de Lily étaient empreints de douceur et d'amour. Ceux de Nagini avaient d'abord été mélancoliques et pleins de tristesse, puis étaient devenus plus confiants avec le temps, jusqu'à obtenir une petite étincelle de gaité, toujours brève et disparaissant aussi vite qu'elle était venue, mais qui avait, aux yeux de Severus, ce pouvoir d'éclairer la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Et de lui créer une petite boule chaude dans sa poitrine, mais ça il ne pouvait l'admettre. Il décida qu'une petite marche au bord du lac lui permettrait de prendre l'air. Il enfila une écharpe et sortit. Il ne faisait pas si froid que ça, finalement. La neige continuait de tomber, les flocons avaient doublés en taille, et l'herbe tout autour de l'école se couvrait déjà de neige par endroits. Il regarda le pont qui menait à l'entrée du manoir. Un jeune homme courait à la rencontre du petit groupe d'amis, qui avait rejoint cette partie de la propriété. Rogue observait tout cela en contrebas. Il se jeta un sort qui améliorait les performances visuelles, et vit le survivant courir vers ses amis. Il avait quitté Poudlard depuis un certain temps, pour travailler avec les membres de l'Ordre au maintien de la paix. Les anciens alliés de Voldemort ne s'étaient toujours pas manifestés depuis la fin de la guerre, et c'était tant mieux.

Harry se jeta dans les bras d'Hermione et de Ron. Les deux amoureux étaient heureux ensemble, mais la vie n'était pas la même sans Harry, aussi s'écrivaient-ils presque tous les jours. Harry était moins froid avec Nagini, surtout depuis que Hermione lui avait dit qu'elle se comportait vraiment comme si elles étaient amies depuis toujours. Harry ne savait pas toujours se comporter avec elle : devait-il lui accorder tout le respect que l'on doit à quelqu'un qui a l'âge d'enseigner, ou se comporter avec elle comme avec une jeune femme de son âge ? Hermione avait choisi la deuxième solution, suivie par Luna, Ron et Neville. La vie de Nagini avait été en stand-by pendant de nombreuses années, aussi reprenait-elle toute sa vie depuis l'âge où elle avait du quitter Poudlard de force. Mais en même temps, elle avait la maturité mentale des adultes, ce qui ne la séparait guère de ses amis, qui avaient vécu tant d'aventures qu'ils avaient grandi trop vite. Ils se rendirent dans la grande-salle car l'heure du repas approchait et ils voulaient profiter de la chaleur de Poudlard.

Rogue remonta vers le château, empli d'une conviction nouvelle. Il savait ce qu'il devrait faire dorénavant.

Macgonagall décida de donner une petite réception en l'honneur du retour d'Harry et du début de l'hiver. Avec les examens qui approchaient, tout ce petit monde avait grandement besoin d'amusement. Nagini eut donc beaucoup de travail pendant que ses amis discutaient allègrement dans la grande salle, qui ne comptait pour l'instant qu'une dizaine d'occupants. Usant de sorts d'invisibilités, les elfes de maison et Nagini s'affairaient. La jeune femme arborait un sourire constant sur ses lèvres. Ce n'est pas tous les soirs qu'on s'amuse. Elle croisa certains élèves qui revêtaient leurs plus beaux atours pour l'occasion. Elle ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle pourrait porter. Elle s'était bien acheté quelques robes, mais rien qui puisse convenir. Le vert avait longtemps été sa couleur préférée, elle avait donc l'habitude d'en porter, mais avoir côtoyé tant de Serpentards pendant ses années perdues l'avait un peu dégoutée de cette couleur. Elle voulait porter quelque chose de nouveau. Quand elle eut fini les préparatifs, la salle était presque remplie et la directrice s'apprêtait à faire son discours. Le sort d'invisibilité prit fin et Nagini courut voir Hermione pour lui demander conseil. Les deux jeunes filles, suivies par Luna, décidèrent de s'éclipser un instant pour trouver une parure digne de ce nom pour Nagini et revenir ensuite au banquet. Il est toujours très amusant de voir des jeunes femmes choisir les habits qu'elles vont porter pour une occasion. C'est long, ennuyeux pour les messieurs qui ont eut la chance d'y assister, mais tellement unique. N'arrivant pas à se décider, Luna décida de créer une robe par magie avec l'aide d'Hermione. Et le résultat fut tout à fait admirable. En se regardant dans la glace, Nagini murmura : « On dirait Cendrillon… » Elle remercia ses amies, et elles s'en retournèrent vers la grande salle en riant.

Le cœur de Nagini se mit à battre la chamade au moment de pousser les portes de la salle. Que penseraient les gens en la voyant ainsi ? Et surtout… Que penserait-il, lui ? Elle eut envie de se mettre une claque à cette pensée. Non, il ne fallait pas y songer. Elle devait juste penser à s'amuser. Hermione et Luna entrèrent en premières. Elles portaient des robes magnifiques. Nagini compta jusqu'à dix, et entra dans la lumière.

Les rumeurs cessèrent à son apparition. Elle avait envie de disparaitre sous terre, comme c'est souvent le cas quand les jeunes femmes se rendent à leur premier bal, et qu'elles sont livrées au regard des personnes de la salle. Mais Nagini n'était plus vraiment une jeune femme, alors elle redressa la tête et se calma. « Je suis une femme maintenant », se dit-elle. Elle avança. Sa robe était un pur chef-d'œuvre de magie. Elle était de couleur argentée, et dans les reflets du tissu on pouvait voir tout un panel chatoyant de couleurs différentes. Les manches laissaient ses épaules nues, et elles étaient fendues sur toute la longueur des avant-bras, laissant sa peau nue à cet endroit. Elle avait une traîne d'un mètre, et le tissu était si léger qu'il avait un côté vaporeux et rebondissait sur le sol à chacun de se pas. On n'avait pas l'impression qu'elle marchait, mais qu'elle volait à quelques centimètres au-dessus du sol. Luna avait bouclé ses cheveux, et les avait remontés en chignon avec des rubans, argentés eux aussi, tout en laissant libres quelques longueurs dorées qui couraient le long de son dos jusqu'à ses reins. Celle qui était un serpent pour tous ses camarades au début de l'année s'était changée en papillon, en tourterelle, en ange. Elle vint s'asseoir aux côtés de Luna, à la table des Serdaigle. Les conversations reprirent. Ne parvenant à réprimer sa curiosité, elle leva les yeux vers la table des professeurs. Quelle ne fut pas sa déception quand elle vit la chaise vide au lieu de l'homme qu'elle espérait voir.

Rogue avait quitté la salle de banquet en trombe, quelques secondes après l'entrée de Nagini dans la salle. Non, tout mais pas ça… A sa vue, un éclair de chaleur l'avait littéralement cloué sur place, et sa respiration était restée en suspend. Il devait oublier ce qu'il avait vu. Oui il allait l'aider… Il le fallait… Mais elle était trop… Trop… Il n'arrivait pas à organiser ses pensées. C'était trop pour lui. Il ne voulait pas nommer son ressenti. Il ne le pouvait pas. Il devait la regarder comme une élève. Elle n'allait pas tarder à reprendre ses cours, et ferait sans aucun doute parti de ses élèves. Machinalement, il se dirigeait vers l'entrée de la salle sur demande. Sans trop savoir ce qu'il faisait, il prononça la formule adéquate et y pénétra. La salle était remplie de miroirs. Il s'adossa à l'un d'eux et se laissa glisser sur le sol, la tête dans ses mains. Ses cheveux noirs qui tombaient de chaque côté de son visage lui cachaient la douce lumière ambiante. Elle était gracieuse. Trop gracieuse. Et ensorcelante. Après plusieurs instants de confusion dans son esprit, il se redressa et attira son attention sur les miroirs. Il ne parvenait plus à se rappeler par où il était rentré. En se concentrant tant bien que mal, il se rendit compte que les miroirs étaient occupés par des visions fugitives. Des souvenirs qu'il avait eu, des rêves, des cauchemars… Mais certains lui étaient complètement étrangers. Ce n'est qu'en s'y penchant de plus près qu'il découvrit pourquoi il ne les reconnaissait pas. Certains appartenaient à Nagini. « Ce n'est pas correct. Je n'ai pas le droit de fouiller dans son passé. » Et pourtant, c'est ce qu'il fit.

_La première scène se passait à Poudlard. Nagini est là, perdue dans ses pensées, et regardant par la fenêtre quelques élèves se chamaillant dans la cour de l'école. Elle sent quelqu'un se rapprocher._

_« Bonjour Nagini. »_

_Elle se retourne, et la stupeur se lit sur son visage._

_« Encore vous…_

_-Pourquoi donc t'acharnes-tu à me vouvoyer ? Ne suis-je pas… Ton ami ?_

_-Je vous l'ai déjà dit. Je ne vous connais pas et je ne vois pas de raison de me rapprocher de vous._

_-C'est cela oui… Je suis venu te parler d'une chose importante aujourd'hui. _

_-Et comme tous les jours vous allez recommencer et me faire une exposition pathétique des soi-disant sentiments que vous avez pour moi alors que vous ne me connaissez pas._

_-Nagini, quand écouteras-tu enfin l'appel au fond de toi… Nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre ! Tu ne peux pas le nier…_

_-Ce que je ne peux nier, c'est qu'il n'y a rien dans mon cœur pour vous d'autre que de la pitié._

_-Nagini c'est la dernière fois que je te le demande. Acceptes-tu de me suivre sur mon chemin de gloire et de pouvoir ?_

_-La gloire et le pouvoir ne m'intéressent pas. Je ne serai jamais à vous._

_Nagini tourna de nouveau son regard vers la fenêtre en soupirant._

_« Alors tu ne me laisses pas le choix ». _

_La jeune femme tenta de garder son calme, de ne pas montrer la peur grandissante qui s'emparait d'elle._

_« Navis a nobis ! »_

_« Où sommes-nous ? »_

_Tom Jédusor éclata d'un rire sinistre. Ils étaient au milieu de la lande, entourés de brouillard._

_« Acceptes-tu Nagini ? Je suis tout-puissant et bientôt le monde m'appartiendra. Aucune femme ne pourrait se refuser au désir de partager le monde avec son empereur. Je serai ton humble serviteur, et tu me conseilleras dans mes choix._

_-Vous me dégoutez. Je préfère encore mourir._

_-Mourir ? Mais voyons, tu n'y penses pas. Personne ne souhaite mourir. Que tu peux être têtue. Mais cela ne gâte pas ton charme._

_-Vous êtes fous._

_-Pourquoi t'obstines-tu ?_

_-Parce que j'aime quelqu'un d'autre. »_

_Tom Jédusor entra dans une rage indescriptible. _

_« AH nous y voilà. Tout a une explication, il suffit d'être patient. J'accepte de te rendre ta liberté si tu me donnes son nom._

_-Je ne suis pas assez stupide pour vous faire confiance._

_-Son nom._

_-Jamais._

_-Très bien, tu l'auras voulu. » _

_Il hurla, et sa voix résonna longtemps dans la lande :_

_« Daemoniacus transformatio ! »_

Puis plus rien. Severus paniquait, il voulait savoir. Il se précipita vers un autre miroir. Mais cette fois, il ne vit qu'une succession de pensées qui avaient traversé l'esprit de Nagini durant vingt ans. Il ne parvenait pas à savoir qui était cet homme qu'elle avait voulu protéger. Il voulait tout comprendre. Connaitre ce qu'elle avait vécu. Mais tout allait trop vite. Il vit, éparpillées dans le miroir, des images d'une cage, de rires d'autres personnes, vus à travers les yeux de Nagini changée en serpent. Mais certaines images étaient striées de noir, comme si ces images lui étaient interdites. Et en même temps, il ressentait tout ce qu'avait ressenti Nagini. La tristesse, la honte, la peur, la nostalgie, le désespoir, et peu à peu ces émotions devenaient siennes. Il vit Malfoy entrer dans une pièce, sursauter, l'air surpris, il entendit Nagini crier « Au secours ! Malfoy, je t'en prie, je sais que tu es bon au fond de toi… S'il-te-plait…. », puis de grands rires, et enfin il vit Malfoy pâlir, et quitter la pièce pendant que Nagini éclatait en sanglots.

Tout d'un coup tout redevint calme. Les miroirs reprirent leur apparence normale, et Severus put retrouver la sortie. Il quitta la pièce encore plus troublé qu'en y entrant. Que pouvait-il faire pour aider Nagini à effacer définitivement toutes ces images ? Il semblait qu'il n'y avait rien à faire. Il ne se sentait plus le courage de l'aider désormais. Toutes ses bonnes résolutions, prises quelques heures auparavant, disparurent en même temps que son espoir. Il se demandait comment elle avait pu arriver au résultat d'aujourd'hui : une jeune femme presque normale, presque bien dans sa peau et dans sa vie, avec des amis. Il avait payé le prix de sa curiosité. Il s'assit le long d'un mur et attendit là, immobile. Il laisserait Minerva s'occuper d'elle. Il ne voulait pas remuer le passé. « Parfois la guerre est plus simple que la paix. »

Nagini était remontée dans les dortoirs avec ses amis. Elle riait, heureuse, et écoutait avec amusement ses amies lui détailler les regards de l'assistance pendant tout le repas, alors qu'elle évitait soigneusement les regards pour se concentrer sur le contenu de son assiette. Tant de légèreté lui faisait du bien. Elle se sentait au début d'une nouvelle vie. Plus rien ne la menaçait. Elle devait juste vivre. La neige avait recouvert de plusieurs centimètres la surface du sol au-dehors. Elle songea un instant à celui qui avait brillé par son absence au dîner, avant de regarder Harry. Se pouvait-il que sa présence lui soit insupportable au point de l'éviter à ce point ? C'était injuste. Harry avait été marqué par la vie. Même s'i les méfiait encore d'elle. Peut-être que s'il savait qu'elle avait connu sa mère, ils deviendraient plus proches.

« Harry ?

-Oui, Nagini ?

-Tu sais, avant ma transformation, j'ai bien connu ta maman. Je l'aimais beaucoup et c'était une femme charmante. Je sais que tu n'as pas de souvenirs d'elle, alors je voulais juste te dire ça. Si jamais tu veux connaitre un peu mieux sa vie… Je ne la connaissais pas comme James ou Severus, mais disons qu'on était amies. »

Le survivant sourit mais ne dit rien. Il y a des choses qui n'ont pas besoin d'êtres dites. L'instant se suffit à lui-même. Il avait déjà pardonné à Nagini il y a longtemps, mais il ne pouvait juste pas oublier l'image du serpent tuant son professeur… Comme beaucoup d'autres d'ailleurs.

Ce fut l'une des meilleures soirées que Nagini avait passées à Poudlard depuis longtemps. Elle avait le sentiment que la neige du dehors recouvrait son cœur de la même façon qu'elle le faisait de l'herbe, et qu'en le touchant elle se changeait en miel ou en lait, et pansait des blessures trop longtemps enfouies.

Dans le couloir du troisième étage, la neige recouvrait le cœur d'un homme qui se débattait avec ses sentiments. Cette neige était à la fois glacée et brûlante. Au bout d'un moment le chaud et le froid s'équilibrèrent, et comme souvent lorsqu'il était en proie à des émotions contradictoires, Severus Rogue descendit dans ses appartements, s'installa à son piano et évacua son surplus d'émotions en musique. « Si j'avais été moldu, la musique aurait été mon seul salut. »

Dans son bureau, Minerva Macgonagall décida qu'il était temps pour Nagini qu'elle recommence à suivre des cours.


	5. Chapter 5: le Serpent de Serpentard

Chapitre 5

Le serpent de Serpentard

**Disclaimer : aucun personnage ne m'appartient, tous sont la propriété de JK Rowling, etc. etc. **

**Après avoir publié mon chapitre 4 je me suis rendue compte que j'avais fait plusieurs fautes de frappe. Je les ai corrigées et j'attends que le changement de contenu soit fait sur le site (je précise car je déteste tout ce qui est faute d'orthographe et de frappe, et je sais que bon nombre de lecteurs aussi).**

**Bonne lecture !**

Nagini avança jusqu'à la table sur laquelle était posé le Choixpeau. Cette cérémonie de répartition n'avait rien de commun avec celle organisée au début de chaque année, marquant l'entrée à Poudlard de tous les nouveaux élèves. Ce jour-là elle se déroulait dans une des salles de cours, aménagée pour l'occasion. Nagini aurait de loin préféré la présence de cinq ou six personnes au maximum, mais de nombreux élèves, curieux de savoir dans quelle maison elle allait être placée, avaient insisté pour que cette cérémonie soit rendue publique. Au total, environ cinquante professeurs et élèves étaient réunis et attendaient avec impatience le verdict du Choixpeau. La jeune femme redoutait ce moment, et chaque seconde lui semblait durer une heure. Les battements de son cœur se faisaient plus violents. Minerva McGonagall était inquiète, mais n'en laissait rien paraitre. Luna et Hermione espéraient qu'elle reviendrait à Serdaigle ou bien serait admise à Gryffondor.

Elle s'assit sur le siège, et la directrice posa le Choixpeau sur sa tête. Nagini ferma les yeux, et essaya de faire le vide dans son esprit. Rogue l'observait. Depuis ce qu'il avait vécu dans la salle sur demande, il avait réussi à redevenir maître de lui-même, et s'était consacré uniquement à ses cours et à ses potions, même si cette découverte l'avait grandement affecté.

Le Choixpeau entama son dialogue avec Nagini, que personne à part elle ne pouvait entendre.

_« Te revoilà donc parmi nous Nagini. Ainsi tu as dépassé tes peurs et tu vas reprendre tes cours. Cela fait bien longtemps que j'attends ce jour… Je l'ai imaginé bien des fois, et pourtant je suis toujours incapable de trouver une solution… Voyons voir… Pas à Serpentard ? C'est drôle, j'ai entendu cette phrase dans la bouche d'un jeune garçon il y a quelques années… Tu n'ignores pas que ce sont aussi tes choix qui influencent ma décision finale… »_

Nagini poussa un soupir de soulagement.

_« Il est vrai que je ne suis pas non plus supposé revenir sur mes décisions. Il serait donc logique que tu retournes à Serdaigle. »_

Elle ne put réprimer un sourire.

_« Néanmoins… Tu as vécu beaucoup, beaucoup de choses pendant ta captivité. Quand bien même tu as commencé à te reconstruire, l'Horcruxe que tu as contenu et que tu es peu à peu devenue a infecté tout ton être. Tu ne peux nier cette part d'ombre en toi. Nagini, ta nouvelle maison sera… »_

Un long frisson parcouru son échine.

« Serpentard ! »

L'exclamation du Choixpeau résonna dans toute la salle, provoquant une vague de commentaires tant de la part des élèves que des professeurs. Un élève se redressa et cria :

« Et bien quoi ? On aurait du s'y attendre, non ? Le serpent de Voldemort ne pouvait quand même pas se retrouver chez Gryffondor. »

Tout le monde se retourna vers Horatio Wells, préfet de Serpentard, presque aussi doué que Draco Malfoy pour ses remarques acerbes. Nagini essaya d'intercepter le regard de ses amis, qui avaient l'air déçus. Après tout, peut-être que Nagini n'était pas aussi sincère que cela dans leur amitié… Peut-être son caractère tenait-il plus des Serpentards que des Serdaigle ou que des Gryffondor.

La jeune femme ne prononça pas un seul mot de la journée, qu'elle passa enfermée dans sa nouvelle chambre, située dans la tour des Serpentards. Aucun membre de sa nouvelle maison ne lui avait souhaité la bienvenue, pas même Rogue, qui en était pourtant le directeur.

Tous ceux qui avaient eu des doutes sur la sincérité de Nagini virent leurs soupçons confirmés par le verdict du Choixpeau. Même ses amis et ses professeurs commençaient à s'interroger sérieusement. Ils savaient qu'ils avaient encore des fils et des filles de mangemorts étudiant dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Nagini représentait donc un danger bien réel.

Le lendemain elle fit l'acquisition d'une baguette magique chez Ollivander. Sans grande surprise le vieil homme se rappelait d'elle. Il ne fit aucun commentaire quant à ce qui s'était passé et elle lui en fut reconnaissante. Le choix fut plus long que la première fois. Après avoir prit ses mesures, le vieil homme hésita, lui fit essayer plusieurs baguettes, sans grand succès. Finalement, elle fut choisie par une baguette en bois de châtaigner de 34 centimètres, avec un cœur en crin de licorne. Avant qu'elle ne parte il lui souhaita bonne chance. Elle le remercia, sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il entendait par là.

Le jour suivant marqua son retour en classe. Elle eut cours de métamorphoses et de charmes. Rien de surprenant pour le cours de charme : elle semblait aussi douée que Neville Londubat pour les explosions. Elle ne réussit aucun sort, pas même le très basique Wingardium Leviosa. Et évidemment, tous les élèves de sa classe ne cessaient de se moquer d'elle. Nagini commençait sérieusement à en vouloir au Choixpeau.

Cependant elle eut droit à la surprise de sa vie lors du cours de métamorphose. Attentive aux explications de McGonagall, elle se sentait capable d'essayer à son tour de changer une plume en oiseau. Elle se porta volontaire pour essayer à son tour devant les autres, pour leur prouver qu'elle n'était pas si mauvaise que cela. Minerva McGonagall hésita lorsqu'elle vit Nagini se porter volontaire, puis finalement la laissa venir sur l'estrade. La jeune fille ne réussit qu'à changer la plume en stylo. Horatio Wells ne put s'empêcher de dire à mi-voix « Voilà donc tout ce que peut faire la redoutable Nagini, qui nous faisait peur à tous ? Si j'avais su, je n'aurai pas hésité à m'en faire une bonne paire de chaussures en cuir de serpent. » Cette blague fit ricaner de nombreux élèves, et réussit à mettre Nagini en rogne. La directrice avait entendu elle aussi et s'apprêtait à retirer cinquante points à Horatio lorsqu'elle aperçut une métamorphose plutôt réussie cette fois, mais qui la fit reculer précipitamment, ainsi que l'ensemble de la classe.

Sous l'effet de la rage, Nagini venait de se retransformer en serpent, et rampait rapidement vers Horatio, réfugié au fond de la classe. Reprenant ses esprits, McGonagall lança plusieurs sorts en direction de Nagini, sans effet. En dépit de son immense savoir elle ne savait que faire. Horatio avait reculé jusqu'à toucher le mur, et Nagini se rapprochait dangereusement. Tous les élèves fixaient Nagini, comme hypnotisés par le long corps sinueux qui leur rappelait les évènements de ces derniers mois. Malfoy fronça les sourcils et s'avança derrière Nagini en levant sa baguette en un geste menaçant. Nagini se retourna, vit Malfoy et ouvrit sa mâchoire, se préparant à se jeter sur lui.

« Avad….

-Expelliarmus ! »

Severus Rogue fit irruption dans la salle juste à temps pour empêcher Malfoy de mettre fin aux jours de Nagini. « Mrs McGonagall, je vous serais infiniment reconnaissant si… Oh mon dieu…» Il était devenu plus pâle qu'un mort en voyant Nagini, et surtout en comprenant que s'il n'était pas arrivé à temps elle serait morte. Nagini arrêta de menacer Horatio quand elle aperçut son professeur, et s'enroula sur elle-même. Horatio s'évanouit et tomba lourdement sur le sol. Rogue fixait Nagini en essayant de reprendre ses esprits. Des flashs de cette soirée lointaine remontaient à son esprit. Il s'accroupit pour se mettre au niveau de Nagini et commença à parler au serpent de plusieurs mètres de long.

« Nagini calmez-vous s'il-vous-plait. Je pense qu'Horatio a compris, ainsi que tous ces cornichons et que désormais vous serez tranquille. Maintenant un peu de tenue, reprenez votre forme normale et cessez de réagir à chaque moquerie. »

Prononcer ces quelques mots calmement avait coûté un effort surhumain au Maître des Potions. Nagini leva ses yeux de serpent vers le professeur de potions, comme en proie à un combat intérieur. Elle ouvrit sa bouche comme pour lui parler, mais les sons qui sortirent de sa bouche étaient incompréhensibles pour tous ceux qui étaient là. Après s'être rendue compte que personne ici ne parlait le fourchelang, elle ferma les yeux et reprit son apparence humaine.

Avant de quitter la classe, Rogue dit sur son ton légendaire, froid, calme et posé :

« Que ce petit incident ne vienne pas perturber votre attention pour le reste de la journée. 50 points en moins pour Serpentard. Quant à vous Mister Malfoy, vous accomplirez quatre heures de retenue avec notre concierge. »

Minerva McGonagall ne savait ce qui la surprenait le plus : la transformation de Nagini ou avoir vu son collègue retirer des points à Serpentard. Elle ordonna aux élèves de reprendre leur place, et continua son cours. La jeune fille qui était assise depuis le début de l'heure à côté de Nagini avait changé de place. Après le cours, la directrice demanda à Nagini de rester un peu.

«Madame je suis absolument désolée par ce qui s'est passé. Je n'ai pas su maîtriser ma colère et je ne savais pas que je pouvais reprendre cette forme juste en le voulant…

-Nagini, il est heureux que vous vous en soyez rendue compte aujourd'hui et que le professeur Rogue ait eut la présence d'esprit de réagir comme il l'a fait. Au moins vous aurez découvert deux choses : que vous êtes désormais un Animagus, tout comme moi et que vous pouvez parler Fourchelang. En revanche, il vous faudra apprendre à vous maîtriser et à faire attention à n'utiliser ces pouvoirs que pour faire le bien… Du moins autant que possible, car généralement de telles aptitudes sont difficilement utilisables pour la bonne cause. Mais je vous fais confiance. Maintenant vous pouvez partir. »

Nagini était rongée par la honte. Elle avait le sentiment d'être un monstre. Elle avait tant voulu effacer ce souvenir, et pourtant, au moment où elle avait souhaité redevenir serpent pour un instant, c'est ce qui s'était passé. Désormais, il y avait fort à parier que plus personne ne voudrait d'elle comme amie.

« Nagini, puis-je vous parler un instant ? »

Nagini se retourna vers le propriétaire de cette voix, qui n'était autre que Severus Rogue.

-Oui professeur ? répondit-elle, légèrement surprise et agacée de le voir après une telle humiliation. Elle avait l'impression qu'il était toujours là au moment où elle ne voulait pas le voir.

- Le professeur Flitwick m'a dit que vous ne pouvez pas vous servir de votre baguette pour des raisons indéterminées. J'ai donc décidé, en accord avec le professeur Chourave, de vous aider en vous donnant des cours particuliers de potions et de botanique, deux matières qui vous permettront de compenser celles où vous avez besoin d'une baguette si vous y excellez.

-Qu'est-ce que cela peut bien vous faire de toute façon que je réussisse ou pas à Poudlard…

-Je peux comprendre ce que vous ressentez. Et je sens que je peux vous aider. »

Severus Rogue s'était enfin décidé à aider Nagini. Après tout il avait été capable de la faire cesser sa métamorphose, alors pourquoi serait-il incapable de l'aider à s'épanouir à Poudlard en développant son estime d'elle-même…

« Non vous ne pouvez pas comprendre ! cria la jeune femme. Comment pourriez-vous comprendre ce que c'est d'avoir été et d'incarner un monstre ? Et de pouvoir encore prendre l'apparence de ce monstre ? D'être soupçonnée en permanence, de ne pouvoir compter sur personne, de n'être que l'ombre de vous-même ? Qu'aucune chance ne vous soit accordée ? Que vos efforts ne soient pas récompensés ? C'est facile pour vous ! Vous êtes craint et respecté, et en plus maintenant vous êtes un héros national. Moi je suis l'un des instruments dont s'est servi le Mage Noir. »

Il lui était impossible d'envisager que cet homme l'aide. Si cet homme froid et prétentieux acceptait de l'aider, ce n'était surement que pour se confirmer sa supériorité.

« Nagini je ne vous permets pas de me parler sur ce ton, répliqua-t-il.

-Severus ouvrez les yeux ! J'ai le même âge que vous ! Non je ne suis pas une adolescente ! Je devrais exercer le même métier que vous normalement. Mais j'ai tout perdu. Comment pourriez-vous le comprendre.

-Ce n'est pas en vous plaignant constamment que vous vous en sortirez. Il y a des gens ici qui ont confiance en vous et qui accepteraient de vous aider si vous y mettiez du votre. C'est à vous de voir la vérité en face : vous avez perdu vos pouvoirs, soit. Maintenant ayez assez d'humilité pour accepter l'aide que je vous offre. Autrement je ne vois pas pourquoi vous vous acharneriez à rester à Poudlard.

Nagini plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Severus Rogue. Il lui avait prit le bras pour être sûr qu'elle ne parte pas sans prévenir.

« Mais… Pourquoi feriez-vous ça ?

-J'ai longtemps hésité, j'ai changé plusieurs fois d'avis. En apprenant quelle serait votre nouvelle maison et en voyant… ce dont vous êtes capable, j'ai réalisé une chose importante. Vous avez d'immenses pouvoirs en vous. Des pouvoirs que vous ne soupçonnez même pas. Et seule la maison Serpentard vous permettra de les trouver, et d'apprendre à les utiliser. Je vous connais assez pour savoir que vous ne serez pas pervertie par l'ambiance générale qui y règne. En revanche, vous y serez confrontée à des situations difficiles. De nombreux enfants moldus ont prit conscience de leurs pouvoirs lorsqu'ils étaient en colère ou qu'ils avaient peur. Il en sera de même pour vous, Nagini. Et je vous y aiderai. Malgré les apparences, nous avons quelque chose en commun : la haine d'être incompris et rejeté par les autres. J'ai connu ça quand j'étais élève ici. »

Les yeux de Nagini se remplirent de larmes.

« Je le sais Severus… je m'en rappelle. Et si seulement vous pouviez vous souvenir de moi…

-Nagini… »

Le maître des potions hésitait à lui avouer qu'il avait découvert une partie de ses souvenirs. Malgré les apparences, elle était encore trop fragile pour recevoir un tel choc. Et cette fois elle risquait bien de refuser complètement toute aide venant de lui. Il se passa alors quelque chose d'inattendu : Nagini se jeta dans ses bras. Severus se figea de stupeur. Après quelques secondes, il entoura maladroitement le dos de la jeune fille de ses bras. Elle tentait de réprimer ses sanglots, mais elle avait contenus ceux-ci trop longtemps. Le professeur de potions ne savait pas comment réagir. Plusieurs minutes plus tard, Nagini recula, le remercia et entra dans la salle commune des Serpentard après avoir prononcé le mot de passe. Severus retourna dans son salon, où il se laissa tomber sur une chaise. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, Lily était complètement absente de ses pensées. Et il y avait autre chose de tout aussi surprenant : quand elle prenait sa forme de serpent, la jeune femme ne lui faisait presque plus peur. Un seul mot résonnait dans sa tête et dans son cœur : « Nagini ».


	6. Chapter 6: Aveux

Chapitre 6

Aveux

**Disclaimer : Aucun personnage ni lieu ne m'appartient, tous sont la propriété de JK Rowling.**

**Je remercie celles qui ont prit le temps de me laisser leurs commentaires : Noeline, Cavendish, Jyuune-Chan et H'ava. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira.**

**Je vous remercie également pour votre patience, car le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que je prends vraiment beaucoup de temps avant d'arriver au moment crucial où la relation de Rogue et Nagini prendra une autre tournure… Mais je vous rassure c'est pour bientôt !**

Au fil des semaines, Nagini commençait à prendre confiance en elle. Les cours particuliers de potion et de botanique lui avaient permit de se rendre compte qu'après tout, elle n'avait pas tout oublié de ses cours à Poudlard. Evidemment tout cela avait un prix : elle avait peu de temps libre, son temps de sommeil était de plus en plus réduit et certains élèves commençaient à la prendre pour une rivale dans ces matières.

Ce qui fut notamment le cas d'Hermione. Elle devenait de plus en plus jalouse des résultats de Nagini dans ces deux matières. Cette jalousie devenait malsaine, et Ron s'était éloigné d'elle après avoir maintes fois tenté de l'aider. Pour aggraver les choses, le rouquin était devenu ami avec Nagini, et cette situation ravivait la jalousie d'Hermione. Elle qui avait été la première à accepter Nagini était désormais celle qui l'évitait le plus. Avec la guerre Hermione avait réussi à reléguer les résultats scolaires au second plan, et à devenir très mature. Mais quelque chose en elle la poussait désormais à détester Nagini, qui contrairement à Hermione par le passé, ne faisait jamais sa « Miss-je-sais-tout », comme se plaisait à l'appeler le Maître des potions. Le reste du groupe s'était un peu rapproché de Nagini sur les encouragements de Minerva McGonagall, surtout le survivant, qui découvrait de temps en temps des bribes du passé de sa mère, grâce aux souvenirs de Nagini.

Neville lui, complétait à merveille les cours du professeur Chourave. Le cours de botanique était le seul où il était vraiment doué. Après un temps où ils s'étaient un peu méfiés l'un de l'autre, il était devenu ami avec la jeune femme. Il était heureux de jouer au professeur.

A chaque cours de potion, le professeur Rogue était extrêmement troublé, et il lui était difficile de ne se concentrer que sur la matière. Il avait rapidement revu toutes les bases avec Nagini, et il se trouvait souvent en manque d'inspiration. Alors il lui donnait un problème resté sans solution, et c'était à elle de créer une potion pour le résoudre. Avec l'aide d'Hagrid et de Neville, elle allait chercher des ingrédients dans la serre ou dans la forêt interdite. Elle se montrait souvent ingénieuse, et par deux fois elle avait eu des idées qui n'auraient même pas traversé la tête de Severus. Faire un compliment à un élève lui aurait écorché les lèvres en temps normal mais cette fois, c'est son cerveau qu'il s'écorcha à essayer de trouver de bons compliments. Voir sourire Nagini était devenu pour lui une vraie source de joie, aussi essayait-il de ne pas l'humilier autant que les autres élèves.

Les vacances d'hiver approchaient, et malgré ses problèmes avec Hermione, Nagini se sentait beaucoup mieux. Elle avait fait tellement peur aux élèves de Serpentard que même eux la laissaient tranquille, même si elle ne pouvait toujours pas se servir de sa baguette. Elle était moins émotive et plus forte aussi. Néanmoins, elle faisait encore le même cauchemar tous les soirs, et elle avait toujours peur du monstre que l'horcruxe avait fait d'une partie de son être, et craignait d'avoir encore de mauvaises surprises. Il y avait peu de personnes qui parlaient fourchelang, peu qui étaient Animagus, et encore moins qui avaient ces deux facultés. Il ne manquerait plus qu'elle sache voler comme Voldemort et s'en serait fini de son estime d'elle-même.

Trois jours avant les vacances d'hiver, Rogue eut envie de lui poser la question qui l'obsédait depuis sa discussion avec Hagrid : qui était cet homme pour qui elle avait tenu tête à Voldemort. C'était pendant un match de Quidditch, elle était assise à côté de Luna et Ron, et observait Harry attendre l'entrée du vif d'or sur le terrain. Depuis la tribune des professeurs, Rogue ne pouvait s'empêcher de la fixer. Il avait beaucoup de mal à démêler ses sentiments pour elle. Car oui, il avait bien des sentiments pour elle, il en était sûr à présent. Restait à savoir lesquels. Il était passé successivement par les stades de méfiance, de curiosité, d'intérêt, et à présent… Et bien à présent il était complètement perdu. Il vit ce satané Weasley la faire rire en faisant le pitre sur son balai, et en voyant Nagini amusée par le jeune homme il sentit un peu de… jalousie grandir en lui.

« Ah non Severus, se dit-il en son for intérieur. Pas ça ! C'est assez compliqué comme ça, n'en rajoute pas. »

Le vif d'or était entré sur le terrain. Harry fut le plus prompt des deux attrapeurs à se lancer à sa poursuite.

Une pause fut déclarée trois heures plus tard, voyant que les joueurs des deux équipes avaient besoin de repos.

La neige recommençait à tomber et Harry, Ron, Luna, Ginny, Neville, Hermione et Nagini se rendirent à un stand ambulant de boissons chaudes pour se réchauffer. Les garçons offrirent un chocolat chaud à leurs petites amies, même Ron, essayant toujours de prouver son affection à Hermione, qui s'était tenue silencieuse pendant tout le match. Nagini s'avança en dernière pour payer son chocolat chaud, mais elle vit une main gantée de noir tendre de la monnaie au vendeur avant de pouvoir le faire elle-même.

« Permettez que je vous invite Miss. »

La galanterie du professeur laissa le petit groupe d'amis sans voix. Nagini fut surprise de voir le trouble dans les yeux de Severus Rogue. Elle le remercia doucement. Ses grands yeux verts remplis de questions, ses cheveux blonds qui retombaient en grosses boucles de chaque côté de son visage et ses joues rosies par le froid ne laissaient pas le professeur insensible. Occupée à fixer son professeur, Nagini ne se rendit pas compte que ses amis s'étaient éclipsés discrètement et que son chocolat allait refroidir.

« Pourriez-vous me faire l'honneur d'une courte marche ? Vous allez geler si vous restez immobile par ce froid. »

Nagini acquiesça, et ils se mirent en route.

« Whaaaa Harry ! Dis-moi que je rêve, s'exclama Ron d'un air enthousiasmé une fois qu'ils furent à bonne distance.

-On peut dire qu'on lui doit une fière chandelle. Elle nous a non seulement permis de comprendre les motivations de notre chauve souris des cachots nationale depuis tant d'années, et maintenant elle nous prouve qu'il peut se comporter comme un gentleman…, répondit Harry.

-Mais cela fait des semaines que je vous le dit ! Il est amoureux d'elle, il n'arrêtait pas de la fixer pendant le bal…, dit Luna.

-En tous cas c'est très mignon je trouve, ajouta Neville en prenant Luna par la taille.

-J'espère pour eux que ça ne va pas se savoir… »reprit le survivant.

Une trompette annonçait que le match allait bientôt reprendre, et personne ne savait où Rogue et Nagini étaient passés.

Rogue et Nagini marchèrent un long moment en silence, essayant tous les deux de ne pas montrer que la situation les mettait en émoi, probablement par pure fierté personnelle dans les deux cas. Nagini observait son professeur du coin de l'œil. Il portait une redingote noire qui renforçait son élégance et atténuait le côté chauve-souris que lui donnait sa cape noire habituelle. Elle fut la première à rompre le silence :

« Vous vouliez me parler j'imagine.

-C'est exact. Mais je ne sais si le moment est bien choisi, car vous sembliez bien vous amuser en compagnie de vos … amis.

-Vous ne me dérangez pas je vous rassure.

-Très bien. Etes-vous satisfaite de vos cours à Poudlard, de votre vie en générale ?

-Et bien… Je suppose que oui, en tous cas c'est déjà mieux qu'au début de l'année.

-Très bien. »

Le silence reprit sa place entre les deux êtres. La neige avait commencé à élire domicile dans les chaussures de Nagini, et celle-ci ne tarda pas à grelotter.

« Vous avez froid… Tenez. »

Il retira sa redingote et la posa sur les épaules de Nagini, avant de reprendre :

« Nous serons mieux à l'intérieur de Poudlard, à moins bien sûr que vous ne préfériez retourner voir le match. »

A cet instant, pour rien au monde elle n'accepterait de renoncer à un seul instant en compagnie de cet homme.

Elle le suivit donc dans ses appartements. Il lui prépara une tasse de thé et ils s'assirent face à face dans son salon. Une fois de plus ce fut lui qui entama la conversation.

« Nagini, depuis votre arrivée à Poudlard j'ai essayé de me rappeler de vous, telle que vous étiez à l'époque où nous étudiions ensemble. Et je dois avouer que cela m'est difficile.

-Oui je m'en doute. Vous n'aviez d'yeux que pour Lily à l'époque. Et vous ne parliez à ses amies que pour savoir où elle se trouvait. C'est probablement pour cette raison que vous ne vous souvenez pas de moi. »

Nagini avait une pointe d'amertume dans sa voix qui l'étonna. Elle mourait d'envie de lui lancer cette phrase à la figure depuis bien longtemps, mais elle ne voulait pas briser la magie de cet instant par ses rancunes passées. Elle devait aussi admettre qu'elle était vexée qu'il ne se rappelle pas du tout d'elle. Severus sursauta à cause du ton qu'elle avait employé, se reprit et ne répondit pas à la provocation.

« Vous étiez amie avec Lily ?

-Oui Severus. Les Serdaigle avaient un cours commun avec les Gryffondor, c'était le cours de sortilèges. C'est là que nous avons lié connaissance toutes les deux. Elle était amie avec vous bien avant son arrivée à Poudlard, mais le fait d'être dans deux maisons différentes peut causer des séparations… Je ne vous apprends rien j'imagine. Puis elle a rencontré James. La situation était difficile pour elle, encore plus que pour vous, et aucun de vous d'eux n'a vraiment fait d'efforts pour qu'elle ne se sente pas obligée de choisir. Mais c'est comme ça que sont les hommes je suppose. »

Rogue ne répondit pas tout de suite. Nagini avait raison. Par son amour aveugle, il avait fait souffrir Lily et aussi les gens autour d'elle. Mais la conversation prenait un autre ton que celui qu'il avait espéré. Il n'aurait pas du mentionner Lily aussi rapidement.

« Elle a fini par refuser mon aide et mon amitié. Et quelques mois plus tard elle a fait son choix pour James. A mon avis elle n'aurait du choisir aucun de vous deux. Entre votre égoïsme, votre froideur et la prétention et les moqueries de James, ce n'était même plus un choix.

-Nagini… Pardonnez-moi, je ne voulais pas ramener à votre mémoire de mauvais souvenirs. Vous avez le droit de me blâmer pour ma conduite de l'époque. Je me la reproche tous les jours. »

Un long silence s'installa dans la pièce. Nagini se sentait mal à l'aise. Elle n'arrivait pas à contrôler son agressivité. Elle sentait que le professeur de potions ne l'avait pas fait venir là pour remuer de vieux souvenirs mais qu'il avait quelque chose à lui demander. Elle contemplait le visage de son ancien camarade. Ses cheveux n'avaient pas changé : noirs, tombant sur ses épaules, s'accordant harmonieusement avec ses yeux. Son visage avait gagné en maturité, mais avait gardé son ton pâle. Il était toujours aussi mince, et avait conservé sa prestance. Elle repensa au jeune homme qu'elle avait connu et pour qui elle était transparente. Non, il ne pourrait jamais comprendre.

« Nagini, j'ai une question à vous poser. Mais avant, il y a deux choses que j'aimerais vous avouer. Sachez seulement que si je suis coupable de ne pas avoir respecté votre vie privée, ce n'était pas simplement par curiosité, mais parce que je me sentais concerné par tout ce qui vous est arrivé, et que je voulais vous aider. Ne me jugez pas trop vite, je vous en prie.

-Je ne comprends pas où vous voulez en venir… Mais soit.

-La nuit où j'ai rendu visite à Hagrid, je lui ai demandé ce qu'il savait sur votre passé. Je sais que j'aurais mieux fait de vous en parler directement mais comprenez que dans les circonstances vous auriez pu très mal le prendre.

-Je ne pense tout de même pas avoir la même réputation d'irritabilité que vous. Et la deuxième chose ?

-Un autre soir, pour des raisons que je ne vous dirai pas, j'étais en proie au doute et je me suis rendu dans la salle sur demande, où j'ai appris une partie de votre passé, tel que vous l'avez vécu. »

Nagini se redressa d'un bond. Rogue eut presque aussi peur que la nuit où elle avait failli le tuer, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons.

« Severus Rogue vous n'êtes qu'un goujat. Comment avez-vous osé fouiller dans mon passé ?

-Calmez-vous. D'abord je n'ai pas fouillé, je n'ai vu qu'un partie de votre passé qui n'était pas celle que je voulais voir, enfin qui n'était pas exactement celle qui aurait pu répondre à mes questions, la pièce sur demande a choisi elle-même, et ensuite c'était par inquiétude pour vous. »

Nagini dut admettre que le fait que son professeur s'inquiète pour elle ne la laissait pas indifférente. Elle se calma en partie et se rassit.

« Bon je vous écoute. Quelle est votre question ?

-Ce jeune homme que vous aimiez, et pour qui vous avez refusé de céder aux avances de Voldemort, qui était-ce ? »

Nagini resta coite. Non cette question n'était pas motivée par une quelconque inquiétude pour elle, autrement il lui aurait demandé des précisions sur ce qu'elle avait vécu lors de sa captivité. Mais alors par quoi était-elle motivée ? Se souciait-il vraiment de tout ce qu'elle avait enduré ? Pourquoi voulait-il savoir ça ?

« Nagini je comprends que cette question vous gêne, c'est pourquoi je n'attends pas de réponse si vous ne voulez pas me la donner, reprit le professeur de potions.

Le cœur de Nagini s'emballa. Tout se brouilla dans son esprit. Cette occasion ne se représenterait pas, même si elle s'était juré de ne jamais rien dire. Elle se releva de nouveau, cette fois avec la ferme intention de quitter la pièce et d'oublier cet homme. Severus se redressa lui aussi, se traitant d'idiot. Mais arrivée à la porte, elle se retourna et lui dit :

« L'homme que j'aimais c'était vous. »

A ces mots Severus eut l'impression de se retrouver face à un précipice. Nagini sortit et claqua la porte derrière elle. « Je n'aurai jamais dut lui dire… Jamais… »

Severus hésita dix secondes, puis se précipita derrière elle. Il la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne sorte des cachots. Il ne voulait pas la perdre encore une fois.

« Nagini !

-Laissez tomber Severus. Tout ça c'est du passé.

-Non je ne laisserai pas tomber. »

Elle avait continué à gravir les escaliers à toute vitesse, voulant mettre le plus de distance possible entre elle et lui. Il la dépassa et lui barra le chemin.

« Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ?

-Mais parce que vous n'auriez jamais compris ! Vous n'aviez d'yeux que pour elle, je vous l'ai déjà dit ! Et Lily était mon amie. Je n'aurais jamais prit le risque de lui faire du tort.

-Mais elle ne m'a jamais aimé ! C'était James qu'elle aimait ! Comment auriez-vous pu lui faire du tort ?

-Pourquoi les hommes sont-ils aussi stupides ? Evidemment qu'elle vous aimait ! Sinon pourquoi aurait-elle été aussi blessée quand vous l'avez traitée de Sang-de-bourbe ? On est plus blessé par les insultes des personnes qu'on aime que par ses ennemis. Ce n'est que bien après qu'elle est tombée amoureuse de James. Maintenant que vous savez, laissez-moi en paix. »

Elle le contourna et il lui barra la route de nouveau.

« Severus vous êtes ridicule.

-Là n'est pas la question. Pourquoi m'avoir sauvé la vie alors que vous aviez toutes les raisons du monde de me détester et de me laisser mourir, victime de ma propre bêtise ? Alors que votre amie est morte par ma faute ? Alors que vous aviez souffert pendant toutes ces années par ma faute ?

-Toute à l'heure vous m'aviez dit n'avoir qu'une question à me poser. C'est chose faite, et je vous ai répondu. Alors par pitié laissez-moi. »

Elle posa sa main sur le torse de Severus et le repoussa. Il s'écarta et la laissa passer. C'était le soir, et elle se rendit dans la Grande Salle pour prendre son repas, seule, se reprochant d'avoir pu lui dévoiler ce secret qu'elle voulait garder à tout prix.

Severus ne vint pas prendre son repas avec les autres professeurs ce soir là. Il passa sa soirée enfermé dans son laboratoire. Par son aveuglement et sa fierté excessive, il avait perdu l'amour de deux femmes merveilleuses après les avoir blessées. Il se rendit compte que sa vie entière n'était fondée que sur des chimères et sur un masque qu'il s'était donné pour protéger son estime de lui-même.

« Il n'est jamais trop tard pour bien faire Severus. »

Le portrait de Dumbledore était apparu dans un des portraits qui décoraient le laboratoire.

« Albus, ce n'est pas le moment.

-Si l'on vous écoutait ce ne serait jamais le moment.

-Très bien alors allez-y, faites-moi la morale, vous ne pourrez jamais être plus sévère envers moi que je ne le suis en ce moment.

-Vous faire la morale ne servirait pas à grand-chose mon ami, reprit Dumbledore. En revanche, vous pouvez encore changer le cours des événements futurs.

-Et comment ?

-En premier lieu, vous devriez prendre quelques bonbons au citron que j'ai cachés dans ma réserve personnelle il y a longtemps pour les fois où Minerva me sermonnait. Elle est absente de son bureau pour le moment, ce sera chose facile. »

Severus ne souriait pas souvent mais cette fois un mince sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« Et en deuxième lieu ?

-Vous devriez trouver un moyen de dire à Nagini ce que vous ressentez.

-C'est ridicule. Elle ne doit avoir que du mépris pour moi.

-Severus, Nagini est intelligente et un tant soit peu dotée de sentiments. Je ne pense pas qu'elle refuse de vous parler à cause d'une déclaration !

-Mais je ne suis même pas sur de ce que je ressens…

-Un jour viendra où il faudra bien que vous arrêtiez de vous mentir à vous-même. Vous vous croisez en permanence dans vos sentiments, et ce serait bien que vous arriviez à être sur la même longueur d'ondes. Sur ce j'ai de nombreuses visites à rendre, je vous souhaite donc une bonne nuit. Et n'oubliez pas les bonbons au citron ! »

Une fois Dumbledore partit, Severus murmura pour lui-même « Albus vous n'êtes qu'un vieux fou » d'un ton affectueux et monta jusqu'au bureau de la directrice pour prendre une poignée de bonbons.


	7. Chapter 7: Matin de Noël

Chapitre 7

Matin de Noël

**Disclaimer : aucun personnage ne m'appartient, tous sont la propriété de Jk Rowling. **

**Un grand merci à tous mes lecteurs et en particulier à ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, surtout à Noeline Potter, qui me laisse un commentaire à chaque nouveau chapitre. Et désolée pour les fans de Ginny Weasley, mais je ne compte pas lui donner un rôle très important dans mon histoire… Vous saurez bientôt pourquoi.**

Toc toc toc.

Trois petits coups secs heurtèrent la porte d'Hagrid.

« Raaaaaa, qu'est-ce que c'est encore… »

Toc toc toc.

« C'est bon j'arrive ! Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien être à sept heures du matin par un temps pareil ? »

Le garde-chasse se leva, enfila un peignoir et ouvrit la porte.

« Tiens, professeur Rogue ? Mais que faites-vous dehors par un temps pareil ?

-C'est encore pour Nagini.

-Ah cette fois je ne peux rien faire pour vous, elle dort à Poudlard maintenant.

-C'est à vos capacités de spécialiste en créatures magiques que je souhaite faire appel aujourd'hui.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Elle s'est rechangée en serpent ?

-Non non Hagrid… Puis-je rentrer ? Il fait froid.

-Rmrmhrmrmr…. C'est bon entrez. »

Hagrid détestait être dérangé de si bon matin, surtout par une personne autre qu'Harry et ses amis.

« Alors je vous écoute. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ?

-Et bien voilà : Noël approche, et j'aimerais… J'aimerais faire un cadeau à Nagini.

-Un cadeau ? Me voilà bien moi ! Je suis garde-chasse moi, pas propriétaire d'une boutique de souvenirs ! Et qu'est-ce que les créatures magiques viennent faire là dedans ?

-Je vais vous expliquer… »

Au même instant, Nagini prenait son repas dans la Grande Salle avec son groupe d'amis. Elle était assise entre Harry et Ron, et leur racontait ce qui s'était passé lors du match de Quidditch pendant que les hiboux distribuaient leur courrier. Elle avait absolument besoin de parler de tout ça à quelqu'un. Elle avait l'impression de redevenir une adolescente qui vit ses premiers émois amoureux.

Elle aurait voulu éviter de leur raconter tous les détails de son enlèvement par Voldemort, et avait un peu honte d'étaler ses sentiments comme cela. Harry fut le premier à réagir :

« Donc tu étais amoureuse de Rogue ? Mais pourquoi tu ne lui a jamais dit ?

-Je te l'ai dit : je ne voulais pas risquer de compromettre les chances de ta maman avec lui et de toute façon j'étais inexistante à ses yeux…

-Et tu as encore des sentiments pour lui ?

-Et bien… Je crois bien que oui, mais je n'en suis pas sure. »

L'échange de regards qui suivit entre Harry, Ron, Luna, Hermione et Ginny, aurait de quoi être décrit pendant une dizaine de pages tant il aurait pu se traduire par un dialogue en bonne et due forme.

« Mais pourquoi tu ne lui as pas dit ? », demanda finalement Ron, s'étonnant des réactions de Nagini.

Nagini regarda Ron, regarda Harry, puis ses amies filles, avant de répondre :

« Mais… Parce qu'il s'en moque…

-Mais Nagini, dit Luna, il t'aime, c'est évident !

-Apparemment pas pour tout le monde, marmonna Hermione.

-Et puis, ce serait ridicule… Je veux dire, tant de temps a passé… Nous avons suivi deux évolutions différentes… Et je suis sure qu'il aime encore Lily.

-Bien sûr qu'il l'aime encore !, s'exclama Harry. Mais comment peux-tu penser une seule seconde qu'il n'éprouve rien pour toi ? Est-ce que les professeurs ont l'habitude d'offrir des chocolats à leurs élèves et de les inviter pour une « courte marche » ? Qu'est-ce qui l'empêche d'aimer deux femmes en même temps ? »

Tout le monde autour d'eux avait arrêté leurs conversations. Harry, voyant qu'on les observait, se rassit et reprit :

« Oh oh, quand on parle du loup… »

Rogue venait d'entrer dans la salle avec un air de satisfaction évidente. Il s'approcha du petit groupe.

« Bon appétit Potter. », dit-il avant d'aller s'asseoir à la table des professeurs. C'était plutôt rare de le voir prendre son petit déjeuner avec les autres. Le « clan Potter » éclata de rire. Ron, en bon Weasley qu'il était, ne put s'empêcher de faire des commentaires :

« L'amour donne des ailes… même aux chauves-souris !

-Arrêtez de vous moquer… »

Mais même Nagini ne put s'empêcher de rire. Elle voulait croire ce que lui disaient ses amis mais n'en croyait pas une seule miette.

Après quelques plaisanteries de la part de Ron et d'Harry, tous s'en allèrent à leurs cours respectifs.

Les vacances de Noël arrivèrent sans autre évènement. Rogue était redevenu comme d'habitude, même pendant les cours particuliers de potions de Nagini. Elle commençait à désespérer. Il la rendait littéralement folle. Chaque fois qu'il se penchait par-dessus son épaule pour regarder l'avancement de sa potion, elle manquait défaillir en sentant le corps de Severus si près du sien. Elle aurait voulu se retourner, se plaquer contre son corps et l'embrasser comme elle rêvait de le faire depuis tant d'années. Une ou deux fois, il lui fit remarquer sèchement son manque d'attention et mit fin au cours tout de suite après. Et elle s'expliquait ce comportement par ce qu'elle lui avait dit l'autre jour dans ses appartements.

Ginny, Luna et Hermione quittèrent Poudlard pendant les vacances. Les jours précédant Noël furent marqués par l'envoi des cadeaux des uns et des autres par le biais de la poste magique. Nagini et les garçons avaient grand besoin de repos. Tous les serpentards avaient déserté Poudlard, à l'exception de Nagini. Tout le monde trouva cela étrange, mais personne ne s'inquiéta outre mesure. Nagini le vécut comme une bénédiction. Avec les cours particuliers de potions et ses résultats impressionnants dans cette matière, certaines rumeurs avaient commencé à courir à son sujet.

Pour s'occuper, ils passaient des heures dans la cabane d'Hagrid à discuter de leurs meilleurs moments à Poudlard.

« Oh, et il y a eut ce cours où nous avions appris à jeter le sort Riddikulus !, se souvint Neville. J'avais du imaginer Rogue avec les habits de ma grand-mère pour en vaincre ma peur ! » Tous riaient aux éclats. C'était le soir de Noël, et ils allaient bientôt devoir remonter à Poudlard avant que la nuit ne tombe.

« Allez, il se fait tard les enfants ! Vous devriez remonter à Poudlard si vous ne voulez pas écoper d'une retenue avec Rusard… »

Ils sortirent après avoir remercié leur ami pour le jus de citrouille, et ne franchirent pas les grilles du château avant d'avoir fini une bonne bataille de boule de neige à la seule lumière de leurs sorts de « Lumos ». C'était à peu près le seul sort que Nagini parvenait à maîtriser. Elle pouvait faire apparaitre une petite lumière au bout de sa baguette, de la taille d'une flamme de briquet. Mais c'était mieux que rien, et cette toute petite réussite suffisait à la mettre de bonne humeur.

Après avoir raccompagné ses amis jusqu'au tableau de la Grosse Dame, Nagini se rendit jusqu'au bureau de McGonagall. Elle voulait lui souhaiter un joyeux Noël, et lui dire merci pour tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour elle depuis le début de l'année. Ensuite elle alla se coucher, et pour une fois elle ne fit aucun cauchemar.

Le lendemain matin, elle descendit à la salle commune des Serpentards, complètement déserte, des paquets plein les bras pour ses amis. Aucun sapin n'égayait la pièce. Elle se rendit jusqu'à la tour des Gryffondor, et pour une fois la Grosse Dame la laissa entrer, ce qu'elle n'avait pas fait depuis son admission à Serpentard. Ses amis l'avaient attendue.

« Joyeux Noël Nagini !, lui souhaitèrent-ils en cœur tous les trois.

-Joyeux Noël les amis ! »

Elle leur sauta dans les bras.

« Je n'ai pas célébré Noël depuis si longtemps ! Alors du coup j'ai voulu compenser tous les cadeaux que je n'ai pas pu faire pendant tout ce temps ! »

Elle tendit un paquet à chacun de ses amis. Ron fut le premier à ouvrir le sien.

« Oh Nagini tu n'aurais pas du ! »

Ron sortit de sa boîte un livre dont la couverture imitait du cuir de serpent. Il contenait de nombreux dessins illustrant les événements marquant de la vie de Ron, et ceci avec beaucoup d'humour à la mode Weasley.

« J'ignorais que tu avais de tels talents en dessin… Tu as du y passer des heures ! »

Neuville ouvrit le sien : c'était une potion qui accélérait la croissance de n'importe quelle plante magique tout en la dotant d'une meilleure santé et d'une meilleure efficacité.

« Pour celle-là tu peux remercier le professeur Rogue, il m'a aidée à réunir tous les ingrédients ! »

Puis Harry ouvrit le sien, contenu dans un emballage très solide. Il en sortit un long lys en cristal, brillant à la lumière des bougies de la salle.

« Nagini c'est magnifique…

-Regarde à l'intérieur de la fleur ! »

Harry s'exécuta. La fleur était remplie d'une potion transparente, aussi pure que de la rosée, dans laquelle Nagini avait déposé tous ses plus beaux souvenirs de Lily Evans. Le principe était le même qu'une pensine, mais elle avait amélioré le concept. Aucun cadeau n'aurait pu avoir tant de prix aux yeux d'Harry. Pour la remercier il prit Nagini dans ses bras.

« Merci… »

Après quelques instants, Nagini reprit la parole :

« J'ai fait un deuxième lys, que j'offrirai à Severus. J'espère que ça lui plaira…

-Bien sur que ça lui plaira », répondit Harry en souriant.

Les quatre amis continuèrent à ouvrir leurs cadeaux. Immanquablement il y eut, entre autres, les éternels pulls de Molly Weasley. Même Nagini y avait eut droit. Un petit serpent y était cousu, et il avait l'air gentil, ce qui rassura la jeune fille.

Quand ils eurent fini, on entendit le tableau de la Grosse Dame se déplacer pour ouvrir à quelqu'un le passage vers la salle commune. Severus Rogue entra dans la pièce.

« Joyeux Noël à tous ! J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas. »

Les jeunes sorciers se regardèrent, assez surpris de voir leur professeur de potions si aimable.

« J'ai apporté quelque chose pour vous tous. »

Il leur tendit un assortiment de chocolats à chacun, à la grande joie de Ron.

« Et j'ai quelque chose en particulier pour vous Nagini… »

La jeune femme regarda son professeur, surprise.

« Pour moi ?

-Je crois que vous êtes la seule ici présente à vous appeler Nagini… »

Il avait parlé doucement. Pour une fois il n'était pas habillé tout en noir. Il portait un pardessus vert serpentard, de la même couleur que le manteau de Minerva. Il tendit une petite boite percée de trous à Nagini. Elle l'ouvrit précautionneusement, et regarda son contenu.

A l'intérieur, sur un petit coussin de velours rouge portant l'écusson des Serpentard, un petit serpent bleu regardait Nagini avec de grands yeux. Elle put voir qu'il portait dans son dos deux petites ailes blanches, repliées contre lui. Il semblait à moitié endormi et assez surpris d'être réveillé. Nagini le trouva adorable.

« Oh Severus… Merci beaucoup…

-Joyeux Noël Miss. C'est encore un jeune, dans quelques mois il sera plus grand et il sera capable de voler. C'est un cousin de la famille des dragons. A leur différence, il n'a pas de pattes, ne crache pas de feu et a une taille plus réduite. Cette espèce est réputée pour sa loyauté et son caractère facétieux. Ah oui, et il n'est pas venimeux…

-Je ne sais pas quoi dire, il est adorable ! Il va falloir que je lui trouve un nom… »

Nagini souriait. Un petit serpent avec des ailes… C'était un cadeau magnifique. Aucun élève de Poudlard n'avait jamais eut de tel compagnon d'études !

« Moi aussi j'ai un cadeau pour vous Severus. »

Le professeur sembla surprit que son élève ait pensé à lui.

La boîte qui contenait le lys de Severus était encore plus belle que celle d'Harry. L'étui était vert et argent, et représentait des entrelacs de verdure. Quand il prit délicatement le lys et se pencha sur son contenu, Severus eut l'impression que le monde s'était arrêté de tourner. Il revit Lily dans tout l'éclat de sa jeunesse, telle que l'avait vue Nagini. Dans ces souvenirs il ne vit aucune trace de jalousie, même dans ceux où ils étaient tous les trois, et qu'il n'accordait de l'attention qu'à Lily. Il ressentait les émotions de Nagini : elle était heureuse pour son amie. Il vit de nombreux moments de la vie de Lily auxquels il n'avait pas pu assister. Quand il eut contemplé les souvenirs de Nagini durant plusieurs minutes, il reporta son regard sur elle. La jeune femme le contemplait, son petit serpent endormi dans ses bras.

Ron, Harry et Neville quittèrent la pièce le plus discrètement possible, leurs cadeaux dans les bras. Pour rien au monde ils n'auraient interrompu ce moment magique dans tous les sens du terme.

Severus et Nagini s'approchèrent l'un de l'autre. Les yeux verts se perdaient dans l'obscurité des noirs et ces derniers s'attachaient à la contemplation des deux émeraudes qui leur faisaient face. Nagini posa son front contre le torse de son professeur. Elle le sentit reposer le lys dans son étui sur la table, puis poser une main sur sa tête, caressant lentement ses cheveux blonds.

Ils furent interrompus par le petit serpent, qui visiblement ne voulait pas être le seul privé d'affection. Nagini posa un de ses doigts sur les petites écailles et commença à gratouiller le dos du petit être, qui émit un petit sifflement de plaisir. Après avoir souri, Nagini replongea ses yeux dans ceux du professeur. Il lui caressa délicatement la joue et lui posa un baiser sur le front.

« Nagini, Mrs McGonagall a décidé d'organiser un bal de Noël ce soir. Me ferez-vous l'honneur d'être ma cavalière ?

-Pour rien au monde je ne refuserai une invitation de votre part.

-Dans ce cas je vais vous laisser vous préparer. Dix heures, à l'entrée de la tour de Serpentard.»

Rogue posa un second baiser, cette fois sur la main de la jeune femme. Le contact des lèvres du Maître des Potions sur sa peau lui donna l'impression de s'embraser de l'intérieur. Avant de quitter la pièce, Rogue se retourna :

« Une dernière chose : Hagrid m'a bien précisé qu'il est déjà capable de se nourrir de souris. En complément, il faudra que vous lui donniez tous les jours un peu de poulet et des petits morceaux de bœuf. »

Il s'inclina et sortit.

Nagini s'assit sur une chaise, serrant le petit serpent contre sa poitrine.

« Ce soir à dix heures… »


	8. Chapter 8: Quelque part

Chapitre 8

Quelque part entre la Grande Ours et l'étoile polaire

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Désolée si j'ai plus tardé que d'habitude pour publier ce chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira. Encore un grand merci pour vos reviews ! **

**Disclaimer (encore et toujours) : aucun personnage ne m'appartient, tous sont la propriété de JK Rowling (même Severus Rogue et Nagini pour mon plus grand malheur).**

Après sa visite, Severus Rogue descendit immédiatement dans ses appartements. Il avait besoin d'être seul avant le bal.

« Joyeux Noël… Chocolats… J'ai fait suffisamment de bonnes actions pour le restant de mes jours. Par Merlin, si un jour on m'avait dit que je serais aussi généreux envers Potter, j'aurais ri au nez de celui qui aurait proféré une telle ineptie. »

Il se versa nerveusement une tasse de thé.

« J'espère au moins que je n'en ai pas trop fait. On pourrait trouver ma conduite étrange. »

Il but une gorgée et s'assit sur son fauteuil favori.

« Au moins elle a accepté… Qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire ? »

Il posa sa tasse de thé sur la table basse et se rendit dans sa salle de bain pour se regarder dans un miroir, ce qui était loin d'être une habitude.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut bien me trouver… »

Après un regard à son teint trop pâle, ce nez qu'il n'avait jamais apprécié et ses premières rides qui creusaient son front par endroits, il ajouta à haute voix cette fois :

« Et évidemment, comme toutes les femmes, elle va passer des heures devant son miroir à se faire encore plus belle qu'elle l'est déjà. Alors que contrairement à moi, le temps n'a eu aucun effet sur elle. Et de quoi aurai-je l'air à côté? D'un… »

Il hésita, ne trouvant pas de mot approprié.

« D'un adulte trop vieux pour aller au bal. »

Il décida de prendre une douche pour se calmer.

« D'ailleurs, pourquoi passerait-elle des heures devant son miroir ? Elle m'a bien dit 'Tout ça c'est du passé.' Pathétique. Je suis complètement pathétique. Severus, reprends toi ! Tu as vu dans quel état tu te mets pour une fille ? »

Il se détesta d'avoir employé un article indéfini pour parler de Nagini alors qu'il pensait à elle jours et nuits.

Quelqu'un toqua à sa porte, l'interrompant au milieu de ses ablutions. En un clin d'œil il attrapa une serviette, se sécha, enfila un peignoir et vola jusqu'à la porte. Quelle ne fut pas sa déception en voyant Minerva McGonagall.

« Bonjour Severus… Oh je vous dérange, je suis désolée. Vous savez comme je déteste déranger mes collègues pendant leur temps de repos.

-Ce n'est rien… Entrez, et excusez ma tenue mais je n'attendais pas de visite.

-Oui je suppose…

-Du thé ?

-Avec plaisir. »

Minerva prit place dans un fauteuil. Severus fit de même et attendit qu'elle lui annonce le motif de sa visite.

« Vous savez que les tableaux sont bavards… On raconte que vous vous êtes trouvé une cavalière pour le bal de ce soir, et pas n'importe quelle cavalière.

-Je ne vous savais pas adepte des ragots Minerva…

-En effet ce n'est pas le cas, mais j'ai quand même quelques inquiétudes qui me semblent valoir la peine de les partager avec vous.

-Et bien je vous en prie… Que puis-je faire pour vous rassurer ? »

La directrice nota que le Maître des Potions faisait preuve de plus de courtoisie dans son langage que d'ordinaire, et que son ton était moins froid, quoique visiblement agacé.

« Je n'ignore pas que Nagini a votre âge… Mais toutefois elle reste une élève.

-Que je sache elle n'est encore jamais venue dîner à la table des professeurs, ce que vous dites n'est guère surprenant.

-Severus vous savez très bien ce que je pense en tant que directrice de Poudlard des relations trop… poussées entre professeurs et élèves, et en ce sens…

-Je vois très bien où vous voulez en venir. Vous allez me demander de ne pas me rendre au bal ce soir et de ne plus entretenir avec Nagini que des relations fondées sur la transmission de savoir. Et bien sachez que je n'ai pas l'intention de tenir compte de ce conseil.

-Allons Severus, ne vous emportez donc pas !, s'exclama le professeur de Métamorphoses. Laissez-moi terminer ma pensée.

-Soit, je vous écoute. Mais sachez que je reste maître de mes actions.

-Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde. Je tenais donc à vous dire qu'en ce sens, je ne saurai trop vous encourager à cesser tout rapprochement avec votre élève. Mais en tant que femme et… amie, je ne sais si je peux employer ce mot, je ne vous conseillerai que de faire attention aux rumeurs et surtout d'être le plus heureux possible. »

Depuis le début de l'année Severus Rogue allait de surprise en surprise, alors que cela lui était pratiquement inconnu auparavant.

Minerva souriait. C'était contraire à son rôle, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être heureuse pour son collègue, après tout ce qu'il avait vécu. Il avait largement mérité le droit de fonder une famille avec la personne de son choix, même si ce n'était pas dans le respect total des règles. Et étant donné les circonstances habituelles… Il fallait juste éviter que les rumeurs se répandent et faire en sorte que Nagini soit diplômée le plus rapidement possible.

« Sur ce je vais vous laisser vous préparer… Le temps passe vite.

-Merci Minerva.

-Oh de rien. A ce soir cher collègue. »

Toujours aussi distinguée, la directrice de Poudlard et de Gryffondor quitta la pièce. Severus Rogue retourna sous sa douche.

« Et il va falloir aussi que je choisisse ce que je vais mettre ce soir… Je sens que ça va être compliqué… »

« Mon dieu qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir mettre ? »

Nagini était en train d'étaler sa garde robe sur son lit sous les regards d'Harry, Ron, Hermione et Luna, qui pour une fois s'étaient aventurés dans les bâtiments des Serpentards.

« Nagini pour l'amour du ciel détends toi !, s'impatienta Hermione. Il te trouve déjà magnifique, que peux-tu vouloir de plus ? Avec ton visage, tes épaules et tes cheveux tu pourrais porter les horribles vêtements de Dolores Ombrage que tu serais toujours aussi… sublime. »

La jalousie d'Hermione était connue de tout le groupe désormais, mais personne ne semblait rien pouvoir y faire. Nagini ne répondit pas.

« Il y a surement des choses qu'il déteste voir une femme porter.

-Comme quoi ?, demanda Harry.

-Je ne sais pas, un accessoire, une forme de chaussures, une couleur…

-En tous cas tu ne risques pas grand-chose à porter du noir… »

Tous rirent à la plaisanterie de Ron, même Nagini, qui ajouta :

« C'est la situation la plus superficielle que nous ayons tous connu depuis longtemps… Mais ça fait du bien de se soucier de choses… futiles.

-Qui dans ton cas sont capitales, répondit Harry.

-Raaaaaa, qu'est-ce que je vais mettre ?

-Raaaaaa, qu'est-ce que les filles sont ennuyantes parfois !, la nargua Ron. Vous êtes toujours comme ça ?

-Chaque fois que l'on sort avec l'homme qu'on aime, répondit froidement Hermione.

-Regardez ! »S'exclama Luna.

Le petit serpent de Nagini avait quitté son coussin, installé provisoirement sur le fauteuil de Nagini, pour se rendre sur le lit, et s'était lové dans les plis d'une robe de brocart vert émeraude, rehaussée de motifs floraux noirs, avec des extrémités marquées par des liserés d'argent. La taille était marquée par un serre-taille en satin, vert lui aussi. L'ensemble laissait apparaitre les épaules et se dotait d'une courte traine, à la mode d'Agnès Sorel*. Luna se pencha pour prendre le petit serpent endormi dans ses mains pendant que Nagini contemplait la robe.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette robe Nagini ?

-Je ne comprends pas comment elle a pu arriver là… C'était une des robes que je m'étais cousues avant mon enlèvement… Oh, il y a une petite carte accrochée à une manche… C'est de Minerva…

-Qu'est-ce qui est écrit ?

-'Chère Nagini, j'ai trouvé ceci dans le local des objets trouvés de Poudlard. Vous l'aviez laissée avec quelques autres effets personnels au château après votre départ involontaire. Je vous la remets en prévision du bal de ce soir. Vos autres affaires sont à votre disposition dans mon bureau. Cordialement, Minerva McGonagall.' Comment a-t-elle fait pour la déposer là sans que je m'en rende compte ? C'est très gentil de sa part en tous cas.

-Problème résolu on dirait, conclut Ron.

A dix heures moins vingt, Nagini attendait au point de rendez-vous prévu, anxieuse. En attendant elle s'assit sur un petit banc le long du mur. Elle avait enfilé un manteau noir par-dessus sa robe pour que son professeur ne découvre sa robe qu'au dernier moment. Elle avait laissé ses cheveux blonds libres. Le petit serpent avait été confié à Harry, qui ne se rendrait pas au bal sans Ginny. Il était déjà complètement sous le charme de la petite créature, qui essayait déjà de voler, sans grand succès. Severus Rogue arriva cinq minutes plus tard.

« On dirait que je ne suis pas le seul à être d'une ponctualité excessive», dit-il en guise de bonjour.

Nagini répondit par un sourire. Severus Rogue lui tendit son bras, et ils se rendirent à la salle de bal.

Tout le long du chemin, le cœur de Nagini fut sur le point d'exploser, de se sentir si près de cet homme qu'elle aimait depuis tant d'années. Quant à Severus, il n'en menait pas large non plus. Le parfum de Nagini l'enivrait tout autant que l'odeur de sa peau. Il écoutait le bruit de ses pas tinter sur les pierres des couloirs. Elle essayait de ne pas trébucher avec ses chaussures à talons. Il avait peur qu'elle ne tombe et ne se fasse mal dans les escaliers, aussi se montrait-il prévenant à son égard, parfois avec maladresse.

Arrivés en haut du petit escalier qui conduisait à la salle de bal, Severus retira délicatement le manteau noir de Nagini pour le donner à un des elfes de maison chargés du vestiaire. Ses cheveux blonds retombèrent gracieusement sur ses épaules dénudées, pendant que Severus contempla le dos et la taille de Nagini, mis en valeur par la forme de la robe. Le vert lui allait tellement bien. Elle se retourna vers lui, cherchant ses yeux nerveusement pour y lire sa réaction. Elle ne fut pas déçue.

« Vous êtes magnifique…

-Merci. »

Elle posa sa main sur le bras de Severus Rogue, et ils descendirent l'escalier sous les regards étonnés de l'assistance. Le premier morceau était une valse. Le Maître des Potions conduisit Nagini au centre de la piste, faisant fi de toutes les rumeurs qui allaient sans doute découler de cette apparition. Plusieurs couples arrêtèrent de danser pour les regarder. Severus se rapprocha de Nagini, prit sa main dans la sienne et posa son autre main sur la hanche de la jeune femme, la rapprochant doucement de lui. Le directeur de Serpentard se révéla être un très bon danseur. Nagini s'abandonnait dans ses bras, essayant de profiter de chaque instant. Elle oublia tout ce qui était autour d'elle, le temps, les autres élèves, son passé, et ne se concentrait que sur ses sensations : la main tiède de Severus dans la sienne, sa main sur sa hanche, son corps près du sien. Au début, elle garda son regard fixé sur l'épaule de son cavalier, n'osant le regarder dans les yeux. Au milieu du morceau, Severus souleva tendrement le menton de Nagini pour pouvoir la contempler à loisir. Il ressentait une impression de paix, qu'il n'avait pas connu depuis longtemps. Ce n'est qu'au bout de plusieurs minutes qu'il se rendit compte qu'ils étaient les seuls à danser.

Il entraina sa cavalière boire un rafraichissement. Elle le questionna :

« Severus, où avez-vous appris à danser comme cela ?

-Un magicien ne révèle jamais ses secrets.

-Même en tant que professeur ?, répondit-elle en sirotant un jus de citrouille.

-Vous dansez suffisamment bien vous-même pour vous passer de professeur, cela ne compte donc pas.

-Dommage…

-On nous observe apparemment… »

En effet de nombreux élèves les dévisageaient. Voir Severus Rogue danser aux côtés de Nagini, celle qui avait failli le tuer, était plutôt surprenant, quand bien même elle lui aurait sauvé la vie par la suite. Nagini ne répondit pas. Elle avait l'habitude d'être dévisagée, ce ne serait pas aujourd'hui que cela changerait.

Ils dansèrent encore quelques valses, et cette fois ils n'étaient pas seuls sur la piste, grâce aux couples Ron-Hermione et Luna-Neville, qui les rejoignirent et encouragèrent ainsi les autres danseurs à revenir.

Pour la première fois, dans les pensées de Nagini et de Severus, le « nous » remplaça le « toi », et cette prise de conscience se remarqua à leur façon de danser. Ils n'étaient plus qu'un couple.

Vers minuit moins le quart, Severus et Nagini s'arrêtèrent de danser pour prendre un en-cas à la table des buffets.

« Merci pour cette soirée Severus, je ne me suis jamais autant amusée de toute ma vie !

-Mais cette soirée n'est pas terminée ma chère…, répondit le professeur avec un regard complice.

-Suivez-moi », reprit-il.

Il lui prit la main et ils quittèrent la pièce, récupérant au passage le manteau de la jeune femme.

« Mais Severus, où allons-nous ?

-Vous le saurez bien assez tôt. »

Ils montèrent beaucoup d'escaliers. Au bout d'un moment Nagini comprit que Severus l'entrainait vers la tour d'astronomie. Parvenus au sommet, ils resserrèrent leurs manteaux autour d'eux à cause du froid. Malgré la neige qui recouvrait tous les environs, le ciel était dégagé, et la lune éclairait tout le paysage.

« Severus c'est magnifique… »

Nagini se tourna vers lui. Dans l'esprit de Severus Rogue était en proie à un grand trouble. Il voulait que ce moment soit parfait.

« Nagini j'ai quelque chose à vous dire.

-Oui ?

-Je… euh… Vous comprendrez aisément que je ne suis pas familier de l'expression de sentiments. Mais il y a quelque chose que je veux vous dire. »

Le cœur de Nagini rata un battement et sa tête se mit à tourner. Elle ne pouvait pas le croire, elle allait se réveiller dans quelques instants.

« Je crois que j'éprouve des sentiments pour vous. Et ce n'est pas que de l'amitié. »

Nagini se jeta dans les bras de son professeur. Ce n'était pas le genre de déclaration que l'on peut lire dans les livres. Mais qu'importe : ces mots allaient rester gravés dans la mémoire de la jeune femme jusqu'à sa mort.

Après un long moment passés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils s'assirent pour mieux regarder les étoiles. Le maître des potions caressait les cheveux et le dos de Nagini, et elle lui tenait la main, sa tête posée sur son épaule. Severus sourit : il avait l'impression de revivre ses premiers émois adolescents. Il avait envie d'embrasser la jeune femme, qui en mourait d'envie également. Mais il ne voulait pas la brusquer.

« Nagini… », chuchota-t-il en rapprochant lentement son visage du sien. Il posa un doigt sur les lèvres de son amie avant d'y poser tendrement les siennes. Ils se seraient crus tous deux au Paradis. Nagini passa ses mains dans les cheveux noirs de son professeur et lui rendit ce baiser qu'elle brûlait de lui donner depuis si longtemps. Un grand feu se consumait dans leurs poitrines. Leur étreinte dura jusqu'à ce que les douze coups de minuit sonnent à la cloche de Pré-au-Lard.

« Je t'aime Severus…

-Moi aussi je t'aime. »

Ils restèrent dans la tour d'astronomie jusqu'à l'aurore. Ils parlèrent peu, et Nagini commença à s'endormir sur l'épaule de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Il lui murmura à l'oreille :

" _Had I the heavens' embroidered cloths,_

_Enwrought with golden and silver light,_

_The blue and the dim and the dark cloths_

_Of night and light and the half-light,_

_I would spread the cloths under your feet:_

_But I, being poor, have only my dreams;_

_I have spread my dreams under your feet,_

_Tread softly because you tread on my dreams."**_

Quand il fut sûr qu'elle était complètement endormie, il la prit dans ses bras et la ramena dans sa chambre, où Harry surveillait encore le petit serpent bleu. Severus fit signe au survivant de ne pas faire de bruit. Ce dernier fut surprit de la prévenance donc faisait preuve l'homme qu'il avait toujours détesté. En un tour de baguette magique, Nagini fut installée sous sa couette dans son pyjama vert serpentard. Le petit serpent vint se lover contre la jeune personne et il s'endormit à son tour.

Severus contempla un instant Nagini dormir. Elle souriait dans son sommeil, et il la trouva tout simplement charmante. Harry n'osait pas bouger. Quand Severus se souvint de sa présence, il retrouva sa froideur habituelle.

« Mister Potter, il est évident que je ne suis jamais entré dans cette pièce et que Nagini est rentrée seule du bal. Elle n'a plus besoin de vous dans sa chambre j'imagine, je vous prierai donc de retourner dans l'instant dans vos appartements.

-Bien Monsieur… »

Harry déguerpit pour que le maître des potions ne le voie pas sourire. Severus Rogue lui emboîta le pas pour éviter qu'il n'y ait de nouvelles rumeurs. Il descendit dans ses propres appartements et passa une nuit excellente.

Nagini se réveilla quelques heures plus tard. Elle crut avoir rêvé en se retrouvant dans sa chambre, mais elle sentait encore l'odeur de son professeur sur elle. Elle sourit, avant qu'une pensée sombre lui traverse l'esprit.

« Il serait peut-être temps que je lui explique tout ce qu'il s'est passé… cela pourra lui éviter bien des surprises… »

Puis, malgré le soleil déjà haut dans le ciel, elle se rendormit, le goût des lèvres de Severus Rogue sur les siennes.

_*Première favorite officielle de l'Histoire de France qui inventa entre autres les décolletés sous les épaules et les longues traines._

_**Poème de l'auteur irlandais Yeats (un de mes artistes préférés)_


	9. Chapter 9: Ténèbres et souvenirs

Chapitre 9

Ténèbres et Souvenirs

**Disclaimer : aucun personnage ne m'appartient, tous sont la propriété de JK Rowling, sauf Prince et Horatio Wells.**

**Ce chapitre est plus sombre que les précédents, j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même. **

**Merci à Cavendish, H'ava, D3cima, Noeline, Maryloup, Kalika-ma et Jyuune-chan !**

**Pour répondre aux reviews, je n'ai pas encore décidé comment le couple Harry-Ginny allait évoluer, ni s'il va tomber amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre. Mais je n'ai rien contre des couples originaux. Et si le chat de Rusard avait été un élève ? Non je rigole, quand même pas jusque là. (Quoique Miss Teigne-Malfoy…^^)**

**Bonne lecture !**

« Il va falloir que je te trouve un nom toi. »

Nagini était sortie prendre l'air quelques heures après avec son petit serpent ailé, qui avait déjà un peu grandi. Elle pouvait communiquer avec lui en fourchelang, mais parfois elle préférait lui parler dans sa propre langue. Elle s'assit sur un banc, épousseta la neige qui l'encombrait et déposa la petite créature à ses côtés. Elle ne pouvait pas croire ce qui lui était arrivé la veille.

« Prince !* Voilà comment tu vas t'appeler. »

Le serpent la regarda en agitant ses petites ailes.

« Je suis désolée mais pour ça tu vas encore devoir attendre un moment. »

Prince tourna alors la tête vers le château et siffla.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Oh, Luna ! »

La petite amie de Neville Londubat courait vers Nagini en souriant.

« Alors, que s'est-il passé ?, lui demanda-t-elle. J'ai tellement hâte de savoir ! Tu as pris ton petit déjeuner au fait ? On ne t'as pas vue de toute la matinée !

-Une question à la fois Luna, répondit-elle en prenant son amie dans ses bras. J'ai passé la plus merveilleuse soirée qui soit et finalement, Severus n'est pas si froid… »

Elles rentrèrent et entamèrent leur petite discussion tout en marchant dans les couloirs.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ?

-Je ne sais pas… Il va falloir que je lui parle de ce qui s'est passé chez Voldemort. »

Luna était la seule à savoir vraiment tout ce qui s'était passé durant sa captivité.

« J'ai peur de sa réaction… Il n'est pas si prévisible que ça. Dis, est-ce que tu crois que Voldemort est vraiment décédé avec la destruction de tous les horecrux ?

-Je pense… Mais on ne peut pas être surs.

-C'est quand même étrange que je sois la seule Serpentard au château.

-Tu n'es pas la seule à t'inquiéter pour ça. Nous n'avons pas grand-chose à faire à part attendre qu'ils se manifestent à nouveau. Il est possible qu'ils cherchent juste à se faire oublier.

-Possible… »

Quelques jours passèrent, marqués par une forte tempête de neige. Severus n'était pas sorti de ses appartements. Ce n'est que le 30 décembre qu'il reprit contact avec Nagini, en lui envoyant une missive par hibou. Dès qu'elle la reçut, elle échangea un regard avec ses amis et se précipita vers la cabane hurlante malgré le froid, où elle avait failli lui donner la mort. Après avoir parcouru tout le passage secret depuis le saule cogneur jusqu'à la cabane, elle en poussa la porte d'entrée et pénétra dans ces lieux sinistres, qui lui amenèrent directement de nombreux flashs de sa vie de reptile. Elle traversa plusieurs couloirs avant d'arriver là où elle devinait que se trouvait Severus Rogue : à l'endroit où elle l'avait blessé, trouvé et soigné.

« Severus ? »

Il se retourna, un air triste sur son visage.

« Nagini…

-Que se passe-t-il ? , s'enquit-elle avec inquiétude.

Le professeur de potions s'approcha d'elle.

« J'ai reçu un message de Malfoy que je n'ai pas très bien compris, ou plutôt que j'ai peur d'avoir compris. Nagini que s'est-il passé chez Voldemort ? »

Elle pâlit.

« Severus je voulais vous le dire, mais l'instant était toujours mal venu… »

Ils se regardèrent un instant en silence.

« Très bien », dit-elle.

Elle ne put se résoudre à employer des mots. Elle s'approcha, prit les mains de Severus et les posa sur ses tempes.

« Legilimens », murmura-t-il.

Il plongea dans les souvenirs de Nagini.

_Severus se retrouva dans une salle sombre qu'il reconnut pour appartenir au manoir des Malfoy, où Voldemort avait l'habitude de tenir ses réunions avec les mangemorts. Celui-ci se tenait dans un fauteuil vert, dans un salon à l'aspect lugubre. Le maître des potions vit Queudver donner à manger à Nagini d'un air complètement effrayé. Il avait oublié l'impression horrifiante que donnait Nagini sous sa forme de serpent quand elle avait faim. L'énorme boa constrictor dévorait tout ce que lui donnait Queudver en quelques secondes. Elle aurait pu avaler un homme entier en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Severus vit soudain le Maître des ténèbres se tordre de douleur avant de rugir :_

_« Encore un horecrux de détruit ! Maudits soient Potter et ce vieux fou de Dumbledore… »_

_Quand la douleur se calma il commença à arpenter la pièce à grandes enjambées, retrouvant un silence inquiétant pour Queudver, qui craignait de perdre sa place autant que sa vie. Voldemort se rapprocha de Nagini._

_« Au moins toi ils ne t'auront pas ma chère… »_

_Severus posa ses yeux sur le serpent, ressentant la douleur de Nagini à cause de l'horecrux qu'elle contenait. _

_Voldemort se rapprocha d'elle. _

_« J'en aurais presque de l'affection pour toi, maintenant que tu contiens mon âme… Bien du temps a passé n'est-ce pas ? »_

_Queudver avait reculé jusqu'à l'entrée. Il savait à quel point l'imagination de son maître pouvait devenir vicieuse et cruelle quand il s'agissait de punitions injustes pour passer sa rage, et il voulait éviter autant que possible que sa colère lui tombe dessus. Il quitta la pièce discrètement, et referma la porte._

_Severus vit Nagini se replier sur elle-même, en avertissant Voldemort de ne pas trop s'approcher par ses sifflements. Malheureusement elle était sous le pouvoir du Mage Noir et ne pouvait pas s'opposer à lui s'il décidait de lui donner un ordre._

_« Contenir un morceau d'âme brisée est une grande douleur… Vois-tu, dans mon immense mansuétude je vais pouvoir te laisser reprendre ton apparence passée durant quelques instants. »_

_Il recula et pointa sa baguette magique sur Nagini. Il lui lança un sort et elle reprit son apparence humaine, portant la robe en peau de serpent que Severus lui avait vue la première fois._

_Elle tituba, plus guère habituée à se tenir sur ses jambes, et porta la main à sa tête, voulant s'assurer de ne pas rêver. Elle avait l'air complètement perdue. Elle regarda Voldemort de cet air qu'ont les animaux sauvages qui se voient acculés par un chasseur dans un coin, sentant leur dernière heure venue et ne trouvant aucune échappatoire, impuissants et contraints de voir la mort se rapprocher d'eux. _

_« Que me voulez vous ? », lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix brisée._

_Voldemort ne répondit rien et avança vers elle. Severus comprit ses intentions mais ne pouvait rien faire. Nagini recula, cherchant un moyen de s'enfuir ou de se défendre. Elle vit le Seigneur des Ténèbres faire apparaitre un lit, et souhaita mourir dans l'instant en comprenant ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire._

_« Non, vous n'avez pas le droit !_

_-Tu peux toujours me dire son nom… » _

_Nagini enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Severus se rapprocha en courant, impuissant à agir dans ce souvenir. Il voulait hurler à Voldemort d'arrêter, le frapper, lui jeter le sort de mort subite. Il ne pouvait même pas prendre la main de Nagini. Il ne pouvait que regarder son ennemi prendre possession violemment du corps de la jeune femme. _

_Une porte s'ouvrit et laissa apparaitre Drago Malfoy._

_« Sir, nous avions rendez-vous… Oh mon dieu… Pardonnez-moi, je ne voulais pas vous déranger._

_Nagini hurla :_

_-Drago non ne me laisse pas! Je t'en supplie aide-moi ! Je t'en prie… »_

_Drago ne répondit pas et quitta la pièce précipitamment, aussi pâle que la mort. Severus détesta son filleul pour sa lâcheté. Après avoir fini, Voldemort éclata de rire et retransforma Nagini en serpent. _

Severus sortit des pensées de Nagini, encore plus bouleversé que le soir où il s'était rendu dans la salle sur demande. Il la regarda dans les yeux.

« Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ?

-Rappelez-vous l'accueil que vous m'avez fait quand je suis revenue à Poudlard… Vous aviez déjà du mal à me croire sincère avec le peu que je vous ai dit ce jour là. Qu'est-ce que ça aurait été avec les détails…»

Il la prit dans ses bras aussi délicatement que possible. Il se rappela ses remarques acerbes sur le caractère trop « sentimental », trop « sensible » de la jeune fille. Nagini posa sa tête contre son torse. Voldemort l'avait brisée, mais elle avait protégé Severus. C'était tout ce qui comptait. Et personne n'avait réussi à détruire son amour pour lui. Le professeur de potions s'en voulait. Il aurait voulu tuer Voldemort lui-même. A défaut, il se promit de venger Nagini sur Malfoy. Il décida de ne pas tenir compte du repentir du serpentard, qui lui avait envoyé la lettre dès qu'il avait compris la nature des sentiments de Severus vis-à-vis de Nagini.

Ils se tinrent longtemps immobiles dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Les pensées défilaient à une allure infernale dans la tête du professeur de potions tandis que l'esprit de Nagini se concentrait sur les battements du cœur du professeur Rogue. Elle se sentait vidée, soulagée d'un poids immense : il ne lui en voulait pas. Elle se sentait un peu coupable de ce qui s'était passé, même si elle n'avait rien pu faire. Severus songea à ce que sa relation avec Nagini allait devenir. Elle avait toutes les raisons du monde de détester les hommes. Tôt ou tard, si leur relation durait, ce qu'il espérait plus que tout, ils allaient avancer dans leurs contacts physiques. Comment devrait-il faire, lui qui n'avait jamais connu de femme ? Comment lui permettre de panser ses blessures, autant physiques que morales ? Il voulait qu'elle ne souffre plus jamais. De son côté, Nagini avait essayé d'étouffer ce souvenir. Mais parfois il ressurgissait et envahissait l'esprit de la jeune femme. C'était son cauchemar nocturne, la raison pour laquelle elle pouvait avoir des réactions disproportionnées. Une part d'elle-même avait été détruite ce jour-là.

« Rentrons maintenant Severus… Je n'aime pas cet endroit. »

Le chemin du retour leur sembla durer une éternité. Avançant lentement dans le souterrain froid, Severus avait enlacé Nagini par la taille. Arrivés au saule cogneur, il lui posa sa cape sur ses épaules pour qu'elle n'ait pas froid, et il lança un « Stupefix » à l'arbre pour éviter tout dommage. Ils restaient silencieux. Ils remontèrent au château, leurs pieds s'enfonçant dans la neige. Ils croisèrent le professeur McGonagall, Hermione et Ron, mais ne s'arrêtèrent pas ni ne s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre. Une barrière était tombée entre eux : Nagini lui avait ouvert son cœur. Le maître des potions prit la main de la jeune Serpentard, et l'entraîna vers la salle sur demande. Ils ne savaient pas trop ce qu'ils faisaient, et ne firent même pas attention à ce qui se trouvait dans la salle. Ils en avaient tous deux assez de leurs caractères trop cérébraux. Une fois à l'intérieur, le professeur Rogue prit Nagini dans ses bras et l'embrassa comme il avait rêvé de le faire depuis le début des vacances. Il posait ses lèvres brulantes tour à tour sur ses épaules, dans son cou, sur sa bouche. Quant à la jeune femme, elle se sentait revivre. Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle vivrait ce moment un jour. Elle commença à caresser le dos et le torse de Severus Rogue, prise dans un tourbillon d'amour et de passion qu'elle ne pouvait et ne voulait contrôler. Il était doux et passionné en même temps. Il prenait garde à ne pas aller trop vite, et s'en tint aux baisers et aux caresses le long des bras et du dos de la femme qu'il aimait.

Au bout d'un moment, essoufflé, il s'arrêta, prit le visage de son élève dans ses mains et la regarda comme il ne l'avait jamais regardée auparavant.

« Je t'aime Nagini.

-Severus… Et Lily ? »

Il passa un doigt sur sa bouche.

« Un baiser est une réponse. »

Et il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Une fois rentrée dans sa chambre, Nagini décida de prendre une douche pour se réchauffer. Elle se mit à genoux et appuya son front contre le mur, laissant l'eau chaude couler sur ses cheveux. Sa blessure avait commencé à se refermer de la plus inattendue des manières. Elle souriait. Elle mettrait du temps à se réapproprier son corps, mais désormais elle sentait qu'elle y parviendrait.

_*Prononciation anglaise_


	10. Chapter 10: Flammes

Chapitre 10

Flammes

**Disclaimer : aucun personnage ne m'appartient, blablabla**

**Merci à vous tous pour vos reviews qui m'ont vraiment émue. Sérieusement c'est vraiment gratifiant de voir son travail apprécié. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira ! N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaires, on a toujours besoin de s'améliorer )**

« Nagini j'ai une question à te poser…

-Oui Severus ? »

Comme après chaque cours de potion depuis la fin des vacances de Noël, ils avaient pris l'habitude de discuter un peu dans les appartements du professeur Rogue devant une tasse de thé.

« Comment as-tu fais pour me soigner alors que tu as perdu tous tes pouvoirs ?

-C'est une longue histoire.

-Et j'ai ma vie entière à te consacrer, répondit-il en passant une main dans les cheveux de la jeune femme.

-Justement. »

Severus ne répondit rien. Elle avait bien le droit d'avoir ses petits secrets.

Il commençait à se faire tard. Il proposa de la raccompagner jusqu'à sa chambre. Ils n'avaient jamais dormi ensemble. Ce n'était pas l'envie qui leur manquait pourtant, mais Rogue avait trop peur de brusquer Nagini, surtout après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu, et cette dernière avait juste peur de la réaction du Maître des Potions si elle se montrait trop entreprenante. Ils se sentaient parfaitement bien l'un avec l'autre désormais. Ils n'avaient jamais été plus loin que quelques baisers passionnés.

En remontant les escaliers vers les logements des Serpentards, un rayon de lune traversa la fenêtre et vint éclairer Nagini, qui marchait devant Severus Rogue. Les rayons lunaires éclairèrent ses cheveux et découpèrent sa silhouette dans l'obscurité. Rogue la trouva magnifique. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle rentre chez elle aussi vite. Au détour d'un escalier il la prit par la main pour l'arrêter.

« Nagini… », souffla-t-il.

Elle se retourna vers lui, le regard interrogateur. Le professeur monta les deux marches qui les séparait, la prit par la taille et commença à l'embrasser. Nagini frissonna. Elle adorait le sentir si proche, ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle recula et s'adossa à un mur pour mieux sentir le corps du Maître des Potions s'appuyer contre le sien. Les baisers de Severus Rogue descendirent dans son cou et au sommet de son décolleté. Nagini eut l'impression que des dizaines de papillons volaient dans son ventre. Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent. Elle ferma les yeux et passa une main dans les cheveux noirs de Rogue, l'encourageant à descendre un tout petit peu plus bas. Elle n'avait que très rarement ressenti ce sentiment auparavant. Au bout d'un moment elle ne put retenir un léger gémissement de plaisir, à peine audible. Oui, c'était bien cela, elle éprouvait du désir… Severus Rogue se redressa et recommença à promener ses lèvres sur le visage de la jeune fille. Elle sentit ses jambes trembler. Elle posa une de ses mains sur le torse de l'homme en face d'elle et entoura son dos de son autre bras pour l'attirer à elle.

« Se pourrait-il que ce soit aujourd'hui… », pensèrent-ils au même moment.

« Severus j'ai envie de toi. »

Elle se fit peur à elle-même en prononçant cette phrase. Etait-ce trop tôt ? Comment allait-il réagir ? Il lui répondit tout simplement :

« Tu es sûre ?

-Je… je crois que oui. »

Il crut que son cœur allait exploser de bonheur à cette réponse. Elle se sentait prête et lui faisait confiance.

« Ne t'en fais pas. Tu n'auras qu'à m'arrêter si tu trouves que je vais trop vite. Viens. »

Il l'entraîna dans une direction opposée à celle qu'ils avaient prise pour venir jusqu'ici. La jeune femme se demandait où il l'emmenait.

« Nous y voici. La salle de bains des Préfets. »

Nagini fut surprise du choix. Dans sa tête toutes les premières fois avaient lieu dans une chambre. Elle lui lança un second regard interrogateur. Il sourit sans répondre, s'inclina et la laissa passer devant lui.

« Ladies first. »

Elle fut surprise de sa galanterie mais ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle devait faire maintenant. La salle de bains des préfets était immense, et la baignoire était plutôt un immense bassin au centre duquel des colonnes servaient de fontaines. Severus commença à faire couler de l'eau dans le bassin. Il se rapprocha de Nagini.

« J'ai pensé qu'ainsi nous pourrions découvrir nos corps plus progressivement et plus tendrement. Nous pouvons toujours aller autre part si cela ne te plait pas. »

Il lui sourit. Elle comprit et trouva son idée magnifique.

« Severus… »

Elle se jeta dans ses bras et l'embrassa. Les papillons recommencèrent à voleter dans son ventre. Il lui déposa un baiser sur le dos de sa main, puis remonta le long de son bras jusqu'à son épaule. Nagini s'assit sur un petit banc le long du mur, pendant que la baignoire se remplissait. Arrivé à son épaule, Severus fit redescendre ses baisers vers sa poitrine, lentement, guettant le moindre signe de plaisir ou de gêne pour s'y adapter. Elle avait l'air d'aimer, aussi s'enhardit-il à commencer à délacer la robe verte de la jeune femme pour pouvoir embrasser une plus grande partie de son corps. Elle ne s'y opposa pas. Il sentit que sa respiration s'accélérait. A son tour elle déboutonna la veste de son professeur de potions, et fit tomber sa propre robe. Elle fut un peu gênée de se montrer devant lui en sous vêtements.

« Vous pouvez rentrer dans l'eau si vous voulez, je ne regarde pas », lui dit-il. Puis il enleva sa chemise et la lui tendit pour qu'elle ne se retrouve pas nue trop tôt. Il se retourna.

Nagini retira nerveusement son soutien-gorge et enfila la chemise de Rogue à la place. Sentir son odeur sur elle la rassura un peu. Toutes les filles aiment porter les chemises de l'homme qu'elles aiment. L'eau était à une température parfaite. Cela la détendit. Severus avait eu une idée parfaite. Comment un homme qui n'était jamais sorti avec une femme pouvait faire preuve d'autant de délicatesse et d'autant de connaissance de l'âme féminine ? Elle respira et ferma les yeux. Severus rentra dans l'eau à son tour, il avait gardé son caleçon sur lui. Il ne voulait surtout pas aller trop vite. Voyant les yeux fermés de Nagini, il y déposa un baiser. Les yeux s'ouvrirent sur deux émeraudes qui le regardèrent avec toute la flamme et l'intensité qui leur était possible. Il prit de l'eau dans ses paumes et la versa sur le corps de Nagini. Elle frissonna de plaisir. Severus se baissa et embrassa le ventre de la jeune femme. Puis il la fit se retourner, et il dessina une ligne de baisers partant de la nuque de la jeune Serpentard jusqu'à ses reins. Elle frissonna de nouveau. Elle fit demi-tour et l'embrassa passionnément. Severus fut gêné de la sentir se coller ainsi contre lui alors qu'ils étaient si peu vêtus et qu'elle pouvait sentir son excitation. Mais étrangement, cela ne parut pas la gêner. Elle avait réussi à surmonter une grande partie de son traumatisme passé. Nagini sentait le désir s'emparer d'elle. Elle n'avait jamais vu Severus Rogue si peu vêtu, et ce corps pâle, mince et musclé la troublait énormément. Elle passa une jambe de chaque côté du corps du Maître des Potions, et il la porta jusqu'au bord du bassin. Il déboutonna lentement sa chemise, laissant apparaitre la poitrine de la jeune femme. Il hésita, mais elle l'encouragea à y apposer ses lèvres. Sa respiration se fit de plus en plus saccadée. Severus la trouva encore plus magnifique que d'habitude avec ses longs cheveux blonds mouillés et cette impression d'abandon sur son visage. Oui c'était cela : Nagini s'offrait à lui. Il embrassa son ventre de nouveau, puis ses cuisses. Il ne parvenait pas à croire ce qui était en train de se passer. Elle acheva de se déshabiller.

« Par Merlin » pensa Rogue. Contre toute attente au final il avait plus peur de la suite des événements que Nagini, qui redécouvrait son corps en même temps qu'elle se déshabillait pour cet homme qu'elle aimait. Elle ne craignait plus le corps des hommes. Elle savait que jamais Severus ne lui ferait de mal. Elle ne pensait plus à tout ce qu'elle avait vécu. Elle le regarda avec malice. Il était immobile. Que devait-il faire maintenant ? Elle répondit à sa question muette en l'attirant contre elle et en faisant tomber le dernier vêtement que portait cet homme qu'elle aimait depuis si longtemps. Ils se regardèrent.

« Je t'aime Severus.

-Moi aussi je t'aime mon amour… »

Elle posa sa tête dans le creux de son épaule et le fit s'approcher encore plus près d'elle, jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne fassent plus qu'un.


End file.
